


Crashing Through Cultures

by MaLady335



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Animal Death, Cardassians, Due to the situation, F/M, Human/Cardassian, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Stranded, Threesome - F/M/M, Wilderness Survival, kind of, not shown but discussed, reverse haram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: What should have been a routine escort of the Naprem ends up with Ensign Winifred Decker trapped on an alien planet alone with seven Cardassian men. She starts to notice their rising aggression as the repairs take longer than expected. With rescue far off and her options limited she decides to take things into her own hands to deal with the situation.
Relationships: Damar (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Original Cardassian Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melitta4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/gifts).



> I was gonna wait to post this till I was finished writing all of it but I'm taking too long and want feedback. I don't know why I just can't leave Dukat alone. I just really love writing him having sex but also being a little shit/pissing him off.
> 
> Biology inspired by Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsip. The idea of Ghroketh I'm taking from Benevolence by melitta4ever but I make some slight changes here.

It was supposed to be just a basic escort mission. It was SUPPOSED to take only a few hours in warp but NO escorting the Naprem to get repairs was apparently not basic or routine. Instead they got shot out of warp by a Klingon warbird. The Naprem’s reputation had not made it any friends besides the Federation who was willing to assist in situations like this. Dr. Elis, ensign Drury and Winifred had only briefly spoken to Dukat over communications to confirm they’d be escorting them before they had gone into warp. It hadn’t shown on our sensors till it was too late and with the Naprem having problems with their systems they weren’t able to defend in time so both our runabout and the Naprem went down. They had at least managed to land on an M class planet. Thankfully it looked like the warbird wasn’t sticking around to ensure they were nothing but corpses. She hadn’t crashed more than an hours walk from the Naprem so they were easy to find. 

Where they landed was temperate and forested with tall straight trees that seemed to almost hum. They reminded her of the redwoods on Earth but had a deep blue green coloration. Of the things that still functioned she had a tricorder, padd and some emergency medical supplies. Walking over a hill she could see the mostly together wreckage of the Naprem. Dukat and his crew going about assessing the damage as she approached. It looked like his crew had about seven total including Dukat.

“Well good of you to join us. Where’s the others?” Dukat asked calmly while his men were moving chunks of the wreckage.

“They didn’t make it.” She said looking around trying to find something to distract herself from the image of their charred corpses.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” He started looking sincere, “We can bury them when we finish with our own.”

“Thank you.” She replied, “How many did you lose?” She asked watching one of his men digging a hole.

“Just one. What’s the state of your runabout?” He asked changing the subject.

Practicality seemed like a good enough distraction for now, “All major systems are down. I have only a small amount of power which can only seem to maintain basic life functions like tempurature. The only other things functioning is my tricorder, padd and some of the medical supplies. How’s your ship?” She asked noticing it didn’t look too heavily damaged from the outside.

“Since our systems were already struggling the hit took a lot of them out. We have life support which will be good for this cold.” He said looking up at the sky.

It was only about 18 degrees Celsius. However the good thing about her padd working was that she’d happened to download the Federation’s information on Cardassia before they went on the mission. She’d done it out of curiosity since the ride seemed like a good enough excuse to expand her horizons. However it seemed like Winifred was gonna need it more than she thought. According to her files most Cardassians liked it around 35 to 45 degrees Celsius due to being from a warmer planet so they didn’t need to regulate their own heat as much. Meaning they didn’t do well in the cold.

“So you have some power then,” she commented, “We might be able to Jerry-rigg something with the remains of the runabout.” 

He hummed in his throat, “Good idea. What was your name again?” 

“Ensign Winfred Decker.” While he said they had life support she could see the lights inside their ship flickering. “I’m guessing your replicators are out too?” She guessed the power wasn’t too stable.

“Yes our replicators are out.” He gestured to his ship, “We have some emergency supplies but they will only last us about a week. How’s your situation looking Decker?” 

“The runabout has some supplies as well. It’s meant to last a week for three people so I can share to extend it if we need to.” She saw that at least a few of his men were wounded.

“Do you have a dermal regenerator working? Mine is still intact back at the runabout?” 

He glanced back at his men one of them nodded, “We have one but thank you for the offer. Damar you’re in charge, Erott, Nintem your with me to go with Decker to see if there is anything useful to scrounge from the runabout.” He commanded.

She knew enough about Dukat to know he was sketchy at best and an outright war criminal at worst. He was also loud and seemed to love the sound of his voice. On the walk over he decided to regale them with a tale of being stranded on another planet for two weeks. Hopefully they wouldn’t be here for that long. She was very grateful to reach the runabout. They went about examining the hardware to see if there was something usable. 

“We might be able to integrate the power for the thrusters to stabilize our own life support.” Erott began after examining the wreckage, “That’d be the easy part.”

“And the hard part?” Dukat asked from where he and Nintem were busy helping Winifred bury her coworkers.

“There’s a possibility we could use these communication parts to get ours working again, or at least enough to let out a signal. However Federation and Klingon hardware isn’t very compatible. It might take some time.” Erott had exited the roundabout with a large amount of wires and such in a crate as he spoke.

“Do you have a time frame?” Dukat asked while Winifred was placing markers on the tree they’d buried them under.

“Not until I can get back and compare them. It could be as little as a few hours to weeks to set up. And that’s not counting reworking the code and how long it’ll take for our signal to get heard.” Winifred wasn’t an engineer so she didn’t really have anything to contribute to the conversation.

Winefred, Nintem and Dukat helped carry back the hardware to try and boost the Naprem’s systems as well as some of her rations. It was thankfully quieter with only the occasional comment out of Dukat. She helped unload the supplies. The sun was starting to lower on the horizon and the two smaller moons began to take shape in the sky, joining the large red moon that could be seen during the day. 

Erott came back with an assessment pretty quickly, “It’s gonna be a minimum a few days to a week once I finish stabilizing the power.” Of course it would, “What the coding will be like is up in the air once it’s done.”

“But you can do it?” Dukat questioned, tone demanding.

“Yes sir. I can definitely do it, the issue is not knowing how long it’s gonna take. It might take longer than our rations can hold out.” Erott clarified.

Well this sucked. About a week alone, with a bunch of men from a culture she knew very little about, with her acquaintances dead on an unknown planet. 

She sighed, “My tricorder is working so we can at least use that to assess the safety of whatever food we can find.” This was not going to be her week.

“We also don’t know what sort of life this planet holds. You’re welcome to join us here ensign? I’m sure you’ll be safer with us.” Dukat said.

At first Winifred hadn’t thought too much about being stuck on a planet alone with a bunch of Cardassian men. But now looking around all of their eyes were on her. And she didn’t quite care for the looks they were giving her. It had a prickling sensation rise on the back of her neck.

She bristled, “I appreciate the offer but I can manage on my own.” She stated firmly.

Dukat shrugged, “Suite yourself.”

Winifred hadn’t realized how tense she had gotten on her walk back in the dark till she arrived at the runabout. Her tricorder hadn’t picked up any large predators so she blamed the hair standing on the back of her neck due to nerves about such a strange environment. At night the place got a bit chilly for her at about 14 Celsius. She was very happy to get back into the at least warm runabout.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. They’d been on this rock for two weeks. Poor Erott had only recently managed to get the hardware to function since syncing the power had taken longer than expected. Now he was working at trying to code the conflicting Cardassian adapted, Klingon code with Federation coded hardware and software on top of it. He looked very tired. The other Cardassians were clearly getting antsy being cooped up and with rations used up we started going on expeditions to find food and drinkable water.

Once the Naprem had stabilized Dukat seemed especially bored. Him and his second Damar would often find themselves near her runabout to chat. Winifred didn’t mind it too much. Sure Dukat was full of himself but she didn’t mind the company. Both of them were joining her on an expedition to search the planet for food, water and resources.

“These holes seem to be for a burrowing animal.” Winifred commented to the two men who were following her.

“Edible burrowing animals?” Damar asked.

“It looks like it. There isn’t any trace of any toxins in their droppings or elsewhere. We’d have to catch one to be sure though.” She was glad her tricorder didn’t require her to touch the droppings. She may be a zenobiologist but poop was not one of her interests.

“Well it shouldn’t be too difficult to trap one. I’ve been hunting since I was a boy.” Dukat started.

“Yes but this isn’t the kind of hunting you use riding hounds for.” Damar’s tone was annoyed.

She turned to look at them. Did their necks widen?

“Are you suggesting I lack the experience Damar?” There was an undertone to his voice she couldn’t quite place.

“I’m only suggesting that upper class hunting techniques aren’t very useful for survival.” Damar stepped a little closer to Dukat. His ridges expanded just a bit more, like those lizards when they were trying to look threatening. What was happening?

Damar turned to her, “I however did quite a bit of more traditional hunting and trapping growing up.” Were they….posturing for her?

Dukat also turned towards her, “Of course the Cardassian military trains it’s personal thoroughly so all of us have the skills required.” His tone more pleasant when he talked to her.

Damar looked back at Dukat, “But having the knowledge and having experience are different. We’ll be able to tell who’s skills are better once we properly start.” 

They were definitely posturing for her. Being only two weeks in she wonders how things are gonna develop with this behavior. Federation files weren’t very complete when it comes to Cardassian culture or much of anything else about the Cardassians. They were a very secretive people. Even their biology was kept under the radar. Dr. Bashir was one of the few Federation doctors who had any knowledge and that was due to his relationship with Garak. What they had on record was mostly what the Bajoran people have told them which was flagged as biased in the system due to the occupation. So at minimum this experience would succeed at broadening her horizons and knowledge.

She was doing that thing again, where she would try and think academically about something rather than think about her feelings. And right now she was feeling weirdly flattered under a thick layer of annoyance at them wasting time and energy trying to impress her. This really wasn’t the time for that. Having enough to feed and water eight people took precedent to whatever testosterone fueled bull they were trying to pull.

She decided to not comment on it...for now, “Well why don’t we finish evaluating what options we have before we worry about how we’re going to get them.” Winifred kept her tone neutral to avoid getting sucked into their weird bickering.

Over the course of several hours they’d found a freshwater lake about an hour and a half hike south of the Naprem. From her readings most of the fish were safe to eat. The water would need to be boiled to remove the foreign bacteria before drinking to make it truly safe but other than that they had their water problem taken care of. It seemed clear as the day went on that Dukat and Damar hadn’t let up on trying to one up each other. When they first crashed Damar hadn’t ever back talked to Dukat but clearly being trapped with very little food or things to do was making their usually solid friendship waver from where Winifred was standing.

She shushed the men as they went a bit deeper into the forest, “There seems to be a larger animal ahead. Let’s keep low so I can get some better readings.” She whispered.

Crouching behind trees they worked their way a bit closer to the life sign. Grazing on the not quite moss or grass like flora was a large, four legged, hoofed animal. It had antler like protrusions all down it’s neck. Each of which seemed to be housing some sort of cohabitating moss. It’s face was more ant eater like with a trunk that it used to suck up the soft moss rather than rip it out with teeth. Winifred stopped her approach when it’s head perked up. Looking over the readings she tried to whisper them to the Cardassian men behind her but they didn’t seem to hear her. She’d have to wait. The animal let out a huff which made her wonder if they’d been spotted before it started to charge right towards them. 

Down from the upper trees came a large crab like creature chasing it. Freezing in terror at seeing such a large predatory animal she’d hoped it’d just follow the first animal. But as the deer like animal escaped it’s pounce, it made a strange rattling sound as it’s upper eyes were observing it’s surroundings. It turned towards her and let out a horrifying shriek. Shit! She didn’t have a working phaser. Fortunately for her Dukat did. When the creature took a step towards her he shot it and it collapsed into an eldritch heap of limbs. She quickly stood up and backed away. With her hands shaking lightly she waved her tricorder at it.

“Well at least we won’t be without anything for tonight at least.” Dukat said pleasantly.

Winifred was taking a few deep calming breaths, “According to these readings it should be safe to eat but we’ll wanna cook it thoroughly.” She managed to puff out.

Dukat gave a chuckle, “Not very experienced in the field yet ensign?” 

“Not on surviving on alien planets I’m not.” She snarled back, her fear channeling into anger at his tone.

She could hear a strange sound leaving his chest at that, “Well you’ll be getting all the experience you need now.” Looking over at him his ridges looked a shade darker.

Brushing off the weird adrenaline fueled writhing in her belly she helped go about carrying it. The thing was massive. Just it’s torso was about the size of one of them and it’s legs was the length of two of them combined. Thankfully it wasn’t that heavy, mainly just awkward to carry. The walk back to the Naprem was a quieter one. It seemed the days were shorter on this planet or at least where they landed with about ten hours of daylight. Knowing there were predators out there made Winifred relieved for them to return before nightfall.

There was seemingly nothing to do besides evaluate the men she was stuck here with, Dukat’s men. Erott got very annoyed at people who didn’t know what they were doing butting their heads into his work. Prec who was their medic and a more lean built man. Nintem who was even bigger than Damar but quiet. Lejac the youngest of them she assumed by his more chipper attitude and Oyut who had grays in his hair making him look the oldest of the bunch. They had been doing what they could to keep themselves busy. One of those things was to build a fire pit. Seeing that Cardassians liked it warm and this planet was chilly even for Winifred it made sense they’d have their fire set up first, especially with all this wood around. It was set up several meters away from the ship with cut logs around it for seating. Dukat’s crew seemed happy to see they had food. They had phasers but they wanted to save their limited power packs so they used the fire to cook the creature.

Winifred also suspected that with how much they were fussing over it that they were trying to show off again. At least that’s the only reason she could see for them to seemingly arguing over nothing. Now that she had a front row seat she could clearly see their necks expanding just slightly whenever it grew a little heated. The shadows from the fire cast long and harshly over their features. It had grown harder to not notice how whoever would be arguing would glance over to her, to see her reaction. As if it mattered what she thought about whether they should put it on a rotisserie stick or in a stew. She couldn’t help but sit back and enjoy it a bit. Winefred wasn’t used to having so many people vying for her attention at once.

She had been an only child who grew up in an area mostly of old people. So she didn’t have the same sort of experience with crushes that most other people had. It’s not that she was unattractive, she was a bigger girl, she got it from her mom. And when she felt like it’d she’d put on quite the transformation with makeup. Her aunt had worked at a salon and loved to both use her for practice and teach her what she knew. That didn’t mean she stood out either, she was usually more focused on pursuing her interests than trying to catch other peoples attention. But having seven grown men caring very deeply about who she thought was right was so beyond her past experience with men it was a little intimidating, but not so much that she wasn’t liking it. Winifred kept quiet about her opinions, main reason was that she really didn’t care. The other was that if they were gonna start arguments with each other than they were gonna settle it between themselves. These grown ass men should be able to handle themselves better. They did eventually settle on rotisserie, using a pipe that had broken off from somewhere that Erott complained about having to reroute something or other.

“Here you are Decker.” Dukat passed her a chunk of leg.

“Thanks.”

The texture of it was definitely crab like as she ripped it apart. When she put it in her mouth the taste had an odd gamey quality that seemed very strange to apply to a large crustacean. They talked a lot while they ate, the men did anyway. Winifred didn’t really have any interest in whether those burrowing animals would be like voles or not. Their moods did seem to improve a bit with full bellies. By the time they finished there was still plenty of meat left and it was well after dark. The three moons doing little to lighten the long shadows cast by the over eighty meter tall trees. The humming coming from them sounded much more ominous now that she knew what dwelled in their peaks. 

She did eventually say something, “Tomorrow we should do some more scouting.” The conversation had drifted off now that food was done, “Living on just fish and other meats is gonna destroy our health so we can look for some vegetables and such. And knowing the area can only help us really.” She brushed off the back of her pants as she stood. Logs tended to leave bits of themselves on you when you sat on them for too long “Goodnight.” She called as she started to walk away.

Footsteps followed her out of the safety of the firelight, “Would you like me to escort you? Who knows how many of those creatures there are.” Dukat’s tone was cordial as he reached her side.

Now in much lower light his eyes had a reflection to them. Reminding her just how alien his species was to hers. The thought was tempting in the sense that she didn’t feel safe in these woods. However the walk to the runabout was entirely open, more of a small glen. Which meant free of the treetops those crab like animals seemed to pounce from.

“You could just give me one of your phasers and I could handle it just fine on my own.” She stated.

He scoffed, “Now ensign you can’t expect me to trust you with Cardassian military gear?” His tone was patronizing.

She glared at him, “I’m fully capable of handling a phaser.” Her voice getting a tad deeper as she got a stab of anger.

“I know that ensign.” He took a step towards her, reminding her that he was almost half of a meter taller than her, “But you’re still not getting one.”

She huffed at him, “Than I’ll go back without one.”

Winifred could see his eyes narrowing slightly before he shrugged, “Do as you will. Safe journey.” He didn’t turn to leave. Looking over she saw his men were watching them.

She felt the hairs on her arms prickle up as if sensing danger. Trying to be nonchalant about it she turned around to walk away like she wasn’t bothered. There was something about the way they were acting that felt like she was missing something important. Like more than just the usual military dick measuring that men seemed to love obsessing over. She wished she had some human company to talk to about this. But she was the only human on this planet, and the other people were men she had no connection or understanding of. When she got back to the runabout she made sure the door was locked, just in case.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A month in and Winifred knew something was seriously wrong with the Cardassians. Whenever she’d go to the Naprem camp she’d regret it in a lot of ways. Tensions were high to say the least. Those neck expansions she saw before were nothing like when they’d fully extend when they were truly enraged. Which she was seeing more and more of. Erott was pissed because while he’d figured out how to code out a distress signal the problem was it would be a general distress signal that anyone would pick up. And since they were shot out of warp by the Klingons no one wanted to let them know that they hadn’t successfully taken them out. So it was gonna take even more coding work to configure it to something only the Federation and Cardassian vessels would pick up. Everyone else was mad at Erott because he had the most skill and wasn’t getting results fast enough for the very bored, very tense, becoming quite aggressive six other men. 

Dukat and Damar seemed to be keeping their cool the most. Oyot and Lejac kept most of their squabbles to themselves. Breaking out into a fight before wandering away. Prec was, well she wouldn’t say a menacing kind of angry but in that genre of anger. Winifred had also begun to suspect that they either defined what a medic was differently than the Federation or that his job happened to coincide with knowing a lot about anatomy and therefore healing rather than that being what he studied originally. When Nintem who was the quiet and soft spoken big guy would get anger he would get ANGRY. It was easy to forget how much stronger they were than her till he lifted and threw chunks of rock that weighed more than she did with ease. It was beginning to get a little frightening. They were mainly channeling it into hunting which was fine since that’d mean at least two if not three of them would go out together, lowering the amount of angry men in her vicinity. 

However they didn’t seem to ever direct that aggression towards her. At least not the usual kind. It became obvious that those looks that she had gotten whenever she would head back, into the woods, into the dark were becoming more frequent. Even during the day time she’d feel that look directed at her. Hair standing on end, her heartbeat quickening, the blood in her veins pounding as her breathing grew faster. Her body was getting a decent dosage of adrenaline several times a day now. With her back turned she could still tell, like their eyes were a presence following her. Winifred had been trying to avoid the phrase ‘like a predator’ since that seemed unfair. Sure they were a different species but that didn’t make their different evolutionary paths rivals or predator and prey. Which is what her analytical mind would tell her when she felt that primal sensation flood her. 

It was scary but it was also becoming enjoyable. That’s the thing about adrenaline it’s quite literally a natural high and with nothing else to occupy her time she found herself drifting to their camp more than she needed to. They had successfully discovered the local fauna and flora that was edible. There was no reason for her to spend the entire day with them. With the exception of two facts, she was lonely and she wanted to. She was courting that fear on her own. If she didn’t enjoy it she could just avoid them for days if she wanted. Winifred knew what plants to find and she could build her own fire. She was going back because there was something so tantalizing about a fear that you can interact with and form on your own terms.

But with this increase in aggression she felt like she was missing out on something important that she should just know. Like how everyone knows a moon moves around a planet. It made her feel very in the dark. After a month of this build up she couldn’t take this not knowing anymore. So she finally approached Dukat directly. He’d just finished listening to Erott rant about some difficulties with the code. Turning around to see her he smiled.

“Decker good to see you this morning. Damar went with Oyot and Lejac to see if we caught anything today.”

She’d rarely start a conversation with any of them. Winifred felt awkward being entirely out of the loop and it didn’t help that she was socially distant and awkward to begin with.

“I would like to ask you something privately.” His eyes crinkled as his smile grew.

“Of course, lets go to the other side of the ship.” Walking around the Naprem he gave her a smug look.

“What the hell is going on?” Her voice came out much angrier than she intended.

He shook his head in confusion, “What?” That was not the question he was expecting by that expression.

“With you and your men,” She clarified, “What is going on? Why does it seem like everyone else is taking angry pills but me?”

He blinked, “I thought you were aware. We’ve been off world for well over six months and this added month hasn’t helped especially…..with your presence only aggravating it.”

Winifred glared at him, “Don’t you try to blame this on me. I haven’t done squat now what are you talking about?”

He gestured with his hands, “It’s not something that’s easily translatable. It’s a biological thing. Cardassian men go through a rutt like experience. It’s usually managed with frequent stops but we’ve been in Klingon space for a while.”

It was Winifred’s turn to blink. She had vaguely heard of this in passing. In Federation files however it was tagged as unsubstantiated which was why it wasn’t on her padd right now. Winifred had assumed that it was something that the Bajorans were told as an excuse for the Cardassians behavior during the occupation. 

She put a hand up and shook her head at him in confusion. “So you’re telling me that’s real? I thought it was bullshit.”

“It’s quite real. Though it has been exaggerated in it’s influence over people. Good discipline and regular..” He gave her a once over, “interactions can keep any man civil.”

“Haven’t you just considered fucking each other?” It was the obvious question in her mind.

He smirked, “Oh we do it’s what makes long space voyages manageable. I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed Oyot and Lejac. They aren’t very subtle at the best of times. But despite our comradery it’s….lacking to compensate for fulfilling ALL of our tastes.” He then gestured towards her, “Which is why I said your presence has complicated matters.”

“What does the Cardassian military not have women in it?”

“We have plenty of sisters to fight alongside us.” He waved his hand dismissively, “They usually tend to be made of tougher stuff and command a unit. A unit who is used to her presence. You are a new element for my crew. One their finding harder to resist after months out in space with only each other.” His casual tone taking a darker dip at the end.

Realization hit her, “Wait so did you think I was gonna talk to you about fucking you when I said I wanted to talk to you in private?” His face somehow got a little paler.

“Well..”

“I never…”

“I had assumed you knew what was happening.” He babbled out clearly caught.

She couldn’t hide the smile on her face at seeing his reaction. Dukat did manage to compose himself with a few deep breaths.

“ANYWAYS! Since you are now caught up on what’s happening I suppose I should warn you that I’m not sure how much longer this civility will last.” She tensed at the serious note in his voice.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning soon my rank won’t be able to hold as a means of controlling my men for long and only my strength will be able to hold them off.” He took a step closer to her, “And while I am able to remind them why I’m Gul I’m also suffering with them.” Dukat ran his knuckles down the side of her face.

That sounded like veiled threat. She brushed off his hand.

“So what?” She put her hands on her hips, “You expect me to just dive into your arms for your protection? Letting you fuck me to avoid your mens attention?” Her eyes staying locked on his smug face.

Somehow his smile grew even slimier as he ran his hands down her arms, “I wouldn’t word it like that but it is the best way to handle this sort of thing.” Being so close she could hear that rumbling from his chest, it reminded her of the strange roaring hiss alligators made but much deeper.

His hands stopped at her elbows. Thumbs rubbing into her arms. Why the fuck would she do what Dukat wanted? He’s a shitbag. An idea came into her head that she had to resist smiling from.

“I’ll need to think about it.” His eyes were focused on her lips, “I’ll have an answer tonight after dinner.”

His face was beaming, his eyes gleamed, “Good to hear ensign.” Turning around to walk away she finally let that grin out.

The guys had come back with a bag full of roots, berries and one of those anteater like deers. Winifred made sure to sort out the ones that were toxic for her but had a necessary acid for Cardassians to be fried separately. Same with the berries that she needed, while not toxic Damar had said it smelled and tasted like prUt whatever that was so she made sure to not let it get put in with the stew stuff. She wasn’t a good cook and with six men(excusing Erott because he was coding) with nothing else to do she wasn’t gonna damn well do it all herself. Nintem and Prec usually helped. Nintem was usually the nicest of them, till he got angry. Prec was….well he would generally mind his own business which she respected but he would just make weird comments sometimes. The kind of thing that you’d hear someone say as like a joke or exaggeration like ‘I’ve made men scream and beg for less’ which when you’d laugh at he’d look at you like no it was not meant as a joke. Mainly Winifred suspects he used to be an interrogator. However Prec did have the steadiest hands and chopped and skinned with precision and speed. So she at least appreciated his help and since he mainly kept his weird threatening comments to himself she didn’t mind him.

Erott she felt sorry for. He spent all hours at that console trying to figure that code out. He seemed older but it was hard for her to judge since she didn’t have a good frame of reference for what aging looked like for Cardassians. Winifred would bring him dinner before she left sometimes if he forgot to eat. He was in her opinion the least worst due to him never bothering her and doing the main work to try and get them all out of here. Damar...well he wasn’t very talkative but he was very blunt. It seemed he was a bit of a shit stirrer. When an argument broke out Damar would about half the time be the one who had said the original comment to set someone off. She couldn’t tell if he genuinely had a low filter for his thoughts or whether he was so bored he was just poking the rest of them for entertainment. He’d even prod at Dukat on occasion but not as much as the others. Either way she didn’t mind his shit stirring too much because it was a little entertaining. Not that she’d tell him that.

Sliding in the chopped vegetables finished up what was needed for the stew besides time. Prec went to go and work on drying the rest of the meat before running off to do whatever it is he does. But as it got dark and the stew started to smell good, especially after Nintem added some more herbs the rest slowly came to sit down. Even Erott managed to be drawn away from his coding by the smell. Conversation quickly started up. They were arguing once again about who specifically shot them down. Their favorite thing to argue about. It also gave them a chance to not so low key brag about how many Klingons they’ve killed. Which Winifred didn’t care about. It didn’t take much longer for the food to finish cooking.

Everyone quieted down to eat. Night having now fully taken hold of the sky. Normally Winifred would be looking up at the stars and try to find/discover constellations. But tonight she focused more on the guys. Erott was grumpy as usual, Oyot and Lejac were bickering amongst themselves mostly. Nintem and Prec were mainly just listening to Damar talk about their successes. Dukat would occasionally comment on something Damar said but his eyes would drift to her, hooded and gleaming.

She knew she’d be making a gamble with her plan. It’d either put the ball entirely in her court for this whole rutt nonsense or it’d….well it would start a whole bunch of problems that would make the rest of her stay here far from pleasant. However she doubted any of them would seriously hurt her, they were still men with sentience and self-awareness after all. It wouldn’t do them any good either now or when they got rescued if they hurt or killed her. So when she’d finished eating, setting down the carved wooden bowl she could feel Dukat’s eyes on her. Looking over at him she gave him a sweet smile, his expression morphing into one of triumphance as she stood up. 

Just as Dukat set his bowl down she spoke, “I feel like things could be a bit more fun around here.” He raised a brow ridge and stayed seated, “I think we should play a game.” 

“What kind of game?” Damar asked.

“An old game. One I think all of you have played at some point,” She unstrapped her belt that had the tricorder on it and set it on her log, “Chase.”

The air around the fire seemed to get several degrees hotter at that, “What are we chasing?” Lejack asked.

Taking off her Starfleet jacket she folded it and sat it on her belt before turning to reply, “Me.”

That sound that she had heard a few times out of Dukat’s chest became a full note as it reverberated out of all of their chests. That primal, prickling sensation was swirling inside her. All of their eyes set on her. Dukat’s looked furious.

“What happens if we catch you?” Damar’s voice was even lower now.

She smirked pushing out confidence, “Well telling you would be spoiling the fun. But a few ground rules only one of you can catch me if anyone else tries I do have a knife and whether it be now or later I’m cutting something off you will miss.” She put her hair up in a ponytail, “Same thing will happen if you don’t listen to me after I’m caught. I’m also getting a minute head start and we’re keeping to the glen.” 

That base note out of them only shifting when they’d take in a breath. Winifred found she was becoming very fond of that song. Blood was rushing through her, her breathing picking up.

“So if you wanna play with me,” She looked directly at Dukat challenging him, he looked outright pissed at these events not going as he planned, “Come catch me.” She breathed out before she turned and started running up the hill.

At first she thought she must have made a mistake, or had misjudged. She started to feel a little foolish as she made it to the top of the hill. But then she heard them, footsteps, several pairs of them, behind her. And that primal feeling, that one that felt adjacent to fear swam through her. She laughed out loud as that feeling caught up with her enjoyment. Despite the very adult nature of the end of this game she couldn’t help but feel that similar sort of feeling from playing hide and seek as a child in the dark. There was something that hit a sort of archaic part of her brain about this sort of game and it blended beautifully with the feeling of arousal she felt. She didn’t look behind her, she felt that would ruin it somehow. To see them chasing her rather than hearing it, feeling it, sensing it in the very air. She was too elated to think of anything to throw them off. This was only the first game after all. One pair of footsteps grew louder till she could hear his breathing. Something about hearing it sent a spike of heat straight down to throb through her.

Then she was on the ground staring at that odd sort of moss. Her breaths coming out in pants as a very noticeable weight had covered her back. The weight rumbled, the weight moved, turning her around. With only the stars and moons to light this far out she could see the reflection in his eyes. They shined in the dark recesses of his face. He held her down with his hips pressed firmly to hers. He wasn’t wearing his armor. She couldn’t quite see who it was till he leaned down so his face took over her whole vision. Damar kissed her, it was hungry and she kissed back not realizing how starved she was for contact till now. She vaguely heard other pairs of feet approach and she tensed. Winifred had hoped they’d listen to her warning. 

Damar pulled back and hissed out at them, “Fuck off I won. You don’t like it I’ll make sure you get something you don’t like far more.” As he cracked his knuckles his ridges spread out as wide as possible.

Winifred heard the feet retreating and let out a sigh of relief. Turning back to her he pressed his knee firmly between her legs, with a gasp she rolled her hips into it. Reaching up she ran her hands over his neck, she could feel that sound under his tough skin. She pulled him down for another kiss, the air was cold but it grew a little warmer when they were pressed together. Damar pulled her hips up to grind into her. Breaking the kiss he began to trail kisses and bites down her neck. With each bite he’d roll his hips into hers and with each kiss following he’d pull them back. Whining she put a hand between them to stroke between his legs, there was a wetness there. He groaned at the contact grinding himself harder into her hand. It put her at a surprise because he was flat there. She had only ever slept with humans and while she ‘knew’ that several other species had their genitals kept inside themselves it was different to feel it wet and warm under her hand.

Now a bit curious on top of horny as hell she put her hand down his pants. She couldn’t see it and had to discover it entirely through touch. There was another spoon like shape right about it and he let out a deep groan and slightly harder bite as she ran a finger over it. His left hand trailed up her shirt to reach under her bra and touch her. The palm of his hand was softer than the skin on his arms and neck but still rougher than any human hand except maybe construction workers. She let out a little moan as a thumb rubbed over her nipple. Now getting more urgent she put her fingers father down and felt the wetness there. She wouldn’t say it had lips like she did, it was more of a literally slit surrounded by softer scales. Stroking over it she could feel something peeking out. Rubbing it he stopped biting her neck to get up and drag her after him by the arm. 

Feeling a little off kilter at the sudden change her legs wobbled as she tried to keep up with him. The smell of a burnt out fire and the general shape of the runabout let her know where he took her. The lights of the runabout came on automatically when they walked in. She hit the lock and told the computer to turn the temp up as they stripped. He got done first and lifted her to the wall. Now in the light she could properly appreciate his flushed scales, wide shoulders and arms. Now at eye level with him she could see how the usual blue of his eyes seemed to be consumed by the black of his pupils. His usually slick back hair was falling more haphazardly and the look he was giving her…..feral felt like the right word. That look went straight through her and set the fire inside her just a little bit hotter. Leaning into him she kissed him. She could feel him extend out, touching her ass. Touching it with her hand he stopped the kissing to rub his face against her. That rumbling took on an odd more hiss like sound as she felt up that firm muscle under her. 

It was wet and thick and she wanted it in her right now. Pushing his chest back a bit she tried to slide down onto it to only for Damar to turn and drop her onto the rather narrow bed. These weren’t made for what they were about to do. It wouldn’t be impossible just a bit uncomfortable. But Damar just grabbed her hips, rolled her over and pulled them off the edge of the bed so her feet were on the ground and her arms were on the bed. His right hand let go of her hip to feel between her legs. She hadn’t noticed how wet she was till she felt his cool fingers there, rubbing over her. Claws, no longer filed down were barely felt as he felt her with his fingers. Slipping his fingers inside of her before moving them up through her lips to hit her clit. The contact had her moan which had him rub it more. Rolling it under his finger till he grew bored and went back to exploring inside of her. Winifred thrust her hips back as he rubbed along her g-spot.

Taking his wet hand away Winifred felt him press against her. With a long, low moan he slowly entered her, stretching her open for the first time in almost a year. His moan over took the gasp she let out. For a moment they just rested there breathing together, just feeling how good they felt before he started to move. Winifred let out a slightly higher moan as she was surprised when he didn’t pull back but instead began doing a more circular rubbing motion. One that had the scales on his hips grinding into the meat of her ass and had his dick rubbing firmly than pull away from her g-spot. While this was not what she was expecting it was extremely pleasant. Each pass would have his entire pelvis rub against hers. The bottom of him hitting her clit with an extended force each time. 

Winifred wouldn’t describe it as violent sex, at least not in the traditional sense. But it certainly wasn’t painless or without violence. Grinding and rubbing were words that didn’t quite fit the motion because those words don’t convey the kind of sheer force his hips were putting into her body. Her soft flesh conformed around him to try and make way for his continuous and repeating movement. Usually after several intense thrusts a human would tire and need to stop for a breath. But Damar seemingly had endless energy so there was no pause. It was just a continuous climb up with no way to reset the tension of her body. She heard herself getting loud with ‘fuck’ occasionally breaking through the whines that left her mouth. With no pause in his movements her whole body tensed quickly, she might be a bit embarrassed about it later but right now she was being fucked too good to care. 

Raising up on the balls of her feet to better meet him she could feel the tremble in her legs. Winifred stopped holding herself up by her arms and leaned down to cross her arms and rest her head on them. His right hand, still a little wet trailed down the slope of her back to run up her neck and push her hair out of his way. Damar gave her neck a squeeze before repeatedly pinching down her shoulder. This confirmed for Winifred that those ridges were more than just for show with how much he enjoyed grabbing at her neck and shoulders. The tremble in her legs grew with intensity to match the rise inside of her. With that steady motion she broke through and gave out a long and deep moan. Her legs not able to hold her up through her orgasm so his right hand had to join the left in holding her up. But he didn’t stop, he kept going. Overstimulated in the best way, each rub had a stab of pain spike with the pleasure. Winifred whined from it. Each spike getting less intense each time till she crested over again, faster than she ever had before. That time she gave out more of a scream at the intensity of it. She could feel it extend through her nervous system till it had her toes tingling.

Winifred went through another of these quick, pain like orgasms before Damar leaned down. Enclosing her with his body. Kissing at her neck he gave a harsh bite to her shoulder, she groaned beginning to feel a bit tired despite having done very little. The softer scales of his belly rubbing against her sweat covered back. His nose in her hair as she felt him breath her in before he grunted right behind her ear and froze. Damar’s body tense around her, trapping her in a firm hold for several long moments as he came into her. Their breathing was heavy as they just sat together for a moment. Winifred’s body still vibrating a bit from each shift Damar made. He was nuzzling into her hair and neck planing a kiss on her topmost vertebrate before pulling away and pulling out. His hands kept her up as she felt too tired and pleasantly tingly to care about how silly she looked. Damar picked her up so her face was on his shoulder before lying down on the narrow bed with her draped over him. Grabbing the blanket that had slid to the floor he covered the both of them.

“I’m staying the night, I don’t wanna walk back in that cold.” His voice sounded husky but also sounded more normal.

She hadn’t noticed how his voice had gotten more rumbles and hisses as the month had passed. Winifred didn’t mind him staying over. She hadn’t slept with or even next to anyone in a long while and there was something so comforting about feeling someones breathing as you drift off to sleep.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke up it was technically morning but since there was less daylight hours on this planet it was dark. Winifred woke up because she felt her pillow under her moving but it wasn’t her pillow it was Damar. Standing so he could get up there was that awkwardness that only a hookup has. She went to use the sonic shower to just giver herself something to do rather than stand there feeling foolish. With her shower done she felt much more composed and less embarrassed about….well everything. Damar was sitting on the bed fully dressed when she came into the small main space of the runabout.

“Don’t you wanna use the shower first?” Winifred asked combing out her hair.

Damar stepped towards her, “No, I am going to head back but wanted to say bye first.” Reaching her he trailed his hands up from her shoulders to her neck before leaning down to plant a kiss on her exposed neck. It had her face flush with heat.

“See you at camp.” He gave her a tender look before his expression shifted to his usual apathetic one before walking out into the morning darkness.

The first thing Winifred did when he left was to us a disinfecting agent to clean up the mess of her bed. There was no way she’d want to sleep in that smell later. But then she didn’t really have much else to do. Getting dressed she wanted to find something to stall going to camp for as long as possible. She felt certain that her plan had worked but she was still….nervous about the way they’ll treat her now. For the most part they’ve practically ignored her. Dukat was the only one who would approach and speak to her directly. The rest of them just kinda acted like she was a walking tricorder except to stare at her in that discomforting way. Anxiety that she’d be greeted with less than respectful treatment was swimming through her. 

Winifred was definitely not going there till the sun came up. It was too cold and something about early morning darkness always felt different. Maybe it was the dew from late night mists? It not only ended up soaking the ankles of her pants but also had an eerie quality to it. In order to pad out the time she went out to restart her fire and then check on how the flowers she planted were growing. The glen had a lot of low flowers that reminded her of when clover would be in bloom but they had the slightest glow in the dark. It made identifying the glen at night easy. 

Which is why she had dug up sections of it and moved some to the graves of Dr. Elis and ensign Drury. She hadn’t known them too well. Winifred had worked with Drury a number of times but he was quiet like her. He’d been an engineer and while she would never say so to Erott she’d bet that if Drury had made it they’d have been out of there by now. Dr. Elis had been an older woman who had planned to borrow the runabout after they parked the Naprem at DS9 to go and get some samples from a marine moon that the doctor suspected had some life signs their sensors weren’t detecting. Was it strange to miss people she hardly knew? Because she did miss them, or maybe it wasn’t them specifically she missed but their company. Since she’d joined Starfleet she’d never been without at least one other human on site. There was a sort of loneliness when being around others you have no connection to that there wasn’t quite a word to describe for it. But she wished there was one because it was hard being around others while feeling so alone. 

She hoped that the flowers would make it easy to find their graves later once rescue arrived. They seemed to be taking to the soil well since she planted them less than a week ago. Moving about the sun started to rise. The two smaller moons fading as the sky lightened, the dew reflecting the light making the glen sparkle. She could give this planet one thing and that it was quite beautiful at times. Once it had warmed up to it’s usual 18 degrees Celsius she knew she couldn’t put it off anymore and walked over to the Naprem. She could see Oyot and Lejac were heading into the woods for who knows what. Prec was poking at the fire which looked to have been going for a while. The stew bubbling for breakfast as she reached the fire pit. Prec looked up at her, she felt a spike in her nerves at that. Sitting next to him he grabbed a bowl before filling it.

He pushed it in her direction, “Morning ensign.” That was the first thing he’d ever said to her that wasn’t ‘what does the tricorder say’ or a vaguely threatening comment.

Taking it from him she picked up her now very cold jacket and tricorder form her log. They’d sat out all night here and hadn’t been moved. Setting them in her lap to warm up her coat enough to put it on she started eating. 

“I’m honestly a little surprised.” He started.

“With what?” Winifred asked covering her mouth since she had a chunk of meat in her mouth.

“With you.” He was sharpening that knife he always had on him, “I don’t think any of us expected last night. You handled it like a Cardassian woman would.”

She raised an eyebrow at that, “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” 

“You should I meant it as one.”

Dukat came out of the Naprem, saw she was there narrowed his eyes and walked away. Prec had a smirk on his face. When Dukat turned from them Prec shook his head.

Prec chuckled, “I haven’t seen Dukat get one pulled over on him in a while.” 

“Oh should I be worried?”

He shook his head, “Nah, Dukat like most aristocracy like to try and win the battle before it starts if you know what I mean. You threw him off, he’s used to alien women deferring to him because he’s,” Prec gestured with his hands, “warmer than most.” He let out a slight laugh, “I am not gonna let him forget this anytime soon.”

“Don’t you answer to him?” Winifred asked watching Dukat walk into the woods.

“Yeah of course I’ve served under him since the occupation,” He waved his knife around in a dismissive manner, “But he….has his vices and seeing one of them backfire on him is rare and I can’t help getting a kick out of it.” This is the most she had heard out of Prec’s mouth in the entire month of them being here. His face tilted down at his knife as he ran the sharpener over it slowly but his eyes looked up at her as he did it, “So you gonna do it again?” Here he goes making just a regular thing threatening somehow. He has to be aware that he does this right?

“I was planning on it.” Her tone a little annoyed at him.

He smiled, “Good. If you can keep it up,” He put his knife back on his belt, “You’ll have them eating out of the palm of your hand. IF you can keep it up.” He then got up and walked away after saying that ominous statement.

If she can keep it up? Winifred may not be the most experienced woman but she thinks she can handle having sex once a day for a week. That comment left her a little ruffled. If she can keep it up, was he trying to scare her? Or was this something else that they just assumed she knew because it’s just so normal for them? Looking towards the woods she doubted Dukat would answer her question. He seemed pretty sour at her about last night. Which in her opinion he deserved for trying to play her. There was Damar, would he answer her question? They fucked but that doesn’t make them friends or anything. Damar seemed to especially dislike non-Cardassians from what she’s observed. It couldn’t hurt to try at least.

Since the crash she’d mainly avoided going into the Naprem. Call her paranoid but something about an enclosed space that is well known and housed by seven much stronger than her men made her a bit wary to go into it. The few times she had was when the rest of them were out except Erott to drop him off a bowl before she left for the runabout at night. Winifred hadn’t seen Damar roaming about yet so she assumed he was inside. Going in the first thing she noticed was the string of curses coming from the communications console. Or at least she assumed they’re curses since they were all in Kardassi.

“Everything alright Erott.” He jumped a bit at her voice.

“Yeah, but just as soon as I think I found a loop in this mishmash of code ten new errors pop up when I try to test it.” He turned to her, his expression angry but not threatening since he wasn’t directing it at her, “I swear as soon as we can I’m erasing every bit of Klingon code from this system. I knew just replacing the bits we needed at the time would hurt us in the long run but I just never got around to fixing it.” He sighed.

She went and grabbed him a glass of water, “Here.” 

“Thanks,” He took it from her and sat it on the console.

“Is Damar onboard?” She asked.

He raised a brow ridge at her question, “He’s in his quarters. It’s the smaller of the two singles.” He pointed behind him.

Erott went back to his coding as she followed the direction his finger pointed. Going down the hall Damar almost ran into her. He gave her a surprised look.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Winifred asked.

Letting out a sigh he turned around, “Why not, come on.” He did not sound happy to see her.

Following him into his room it was quite small. It had just enough space for a single bed.

When the door shut he started talking, “I’m married.”

Now it was her turn to be confused, “What? Why does that matter?”

“Oh,” He started rubbing the back of his head, “I thought since you wanted to talk that you may have gotten the wrong impression. I heard humans tend to be very monogamous.”

“No. That has nothing to do with what I want to talk to you about. Why would you even think….you’re not even my type.” He gave her an offended look, “SO I wanted to ask you about this whole rutt thing?”

Confusion now back on his face, “Ghroketh? What about it?”

“Well I tried to ask Dukat about it yesterday and he wasn’t very clear on what it was..” She started.

Damar interrupted, “Wait? So you did last night without knowing what Ghroketh was?” He burst into laughter.

“Well I’m sorry I wasn’t given a beginners guide to Cardassian biology for a mission that was only supposed to take six hours.” She was already regretting coming to ask him about this.

He stopped laughing, “Aw, you have guts I’ll say that. Here have a seat.” He gestured to his bed.

Damar sat down next to her, “So what did Dukat tell you?”

“He said it was a kind of rutt.”

Damar shrugged, “In short that’s what it is. But he should have told you that since we have less control our strength can be dangerous for non-Cardassians.” That had a chill run through her, “All of us have experience with aliens. However you are gonna be taking the onslaught of seven grown men in Ghroketh.”

“So you’re saying I fucked up?” Winifred was wondering if she should have just swallowed her pride with Dukat.

“Well, not really.” He shrugged, “You did what a Cardassian woman would have done in your situation which was to channel it into a competition. However the longer men tend to be in Ghroketh the less mindful they tend to be with their partners. And with us having been in space for over six months with just us and now a month with you around….” He paused, “It’s gonna be rough, especially if you plan to keep this to once a night. Men who get out of Ghroketh tend to get pulled back into it if they’re around a lot of other men who are in it. It will still work, it’ll just take some time and be less...gentle as it goes on.” OH!

Well….that’s gonna make this a bit more difficult, “Thanks for the information.” Winifred stood up, “I need to go think about some stuff.”

He shook his head a grin on his face, “Good luck ensign.” When she stepped out of his quarters she could hear him laugh again inside, asshole!

Walking back to the front of the bird of prey she saw the back of Erott, “Hey,” He turned towards her, “So I know this code has been troubling you. Do you have any sort of time frame or guesstimation?” The LOOK he gave her, “Okay cool. Thanks for the update.” She just left.

Walking outside Winifred sighed. What the hell was she supposed to do now? If they just kept sending each other into a feedback loop...she didn’t even want to think about it. ‘You did what any Cardassian woman would have done by channeling it into a competition.’ Damar’s voice rang in her head. So she was at least on the right track. She’d just have to what? Speed her plan up? That...it’s not impossible just….that seems like a lot of dick in a short amount of time. She could just approach them one by one? But the way Damar talked about it the conflict with other men was like apart of it and that might lead to a whole other different issue if she tried to go around that. Like Erott’s coding, as soon as she thinks she finds a solution a whole new set of problems pop up. She ran her hands through her hair. Lejak and Oyut came back from apparently checking their traps since Oyut had one of those burrowing animals under his right arm. They were laughing amongst themselves, Dukat following behind them. He looked to still be sulking. Well if she was gonna have to speed things along. There’s no time like the present.

Leaning her head back into the Naprem she called into it, “Hey I’m gonna be doing another game if you want in come on out.” She then turned and walked to the fire pit.

Oyut and Lejak nodded at her as they approached. Looking around Prec was leaning on the Naprem cleaning under his claws with the knife he just sharpened. Nintem was picking those herbs that grew on the edge of the wood. They were all in earshot.

I guess it’s good she didn’t put her coat back on yet, “HEY!” She called and got all eyes on her, “We’re gonna do another game.” That had them gathering around her. Erott coming out of the Naprem while Damar just stood in the doorway smiling like a shit.

There was that wonderful deep note that pulled heat from under her skin, “We’re gonna do hide and seek. Same general rules as before, I get a minute, only one of you can win. I will cut something off if you act like a dick. The difference is we’re going into these woods,” She pointed to the one they’d been hunting from for weeks. They hadn’t seen a sign of any more of those predators since the first time they went in. 

She smiled, “So lets have some fun.” Before she took off into the woods.

Zigzagging through the woods she stopped after a bit to sit behind a fallen tree to catch her breath. It felt a little different during the day. More like a normal game instead of having that edge of danger lacing it like it did last night. Something about nighttime always made things feel a little more dangerous, more primal. Sitting up so she could look over the fallen tree she could just see someone in the distance. Holding a giggle in her throat she ducked back down and kept low to move behind another tree. She’d look around her before moving to another tree. Trying to keep her eyes peeled for someone. Hearing a rustle she looked around the edge to see Prec and Oyut. Oyut locked eyes with her and ran at her. A slight laughing shriek escaped her as she ran. The thrill of being chased taking hold. Winifred heard him fall behind as she would randomly turn around a tree. She turned around another one to try and get more distance to only run into Prec’s chest. 

Looking up at him he was much taller than she realized. Her eyes on his expanded neck as he let out that rumbling sound with a hiss at the end which had Oyut’s feet retreating from behind her. Following up his neck to his mouth which had a smile, or was that more of a grimace? With Prec it was hard to say. Going farther up she reached his eyes and his arms around her stopped her instinctual step back. At her attempt to step away his neck flared again causing a spike of fear to rise in her. A spike that told her she was in the arms of a predator. His eyes were looking at her so intently with blown out pupils and a slightly glazed look. Leaning down with his long neck she felt the hair rise on her neck as he ran his nose up it. Leaving a tingling trail in his wake at the deep in-breath he took. Was he...smelling her?

His cool lips followed his nose. Before they opened and smooth, sharp teeth held her where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped at the slightest pressure of those canines into her skin. Lips and tongue coming down to sooth the slow sinking of his teeth into her flesh. She whined and heard that rumbling sound respond. Lightening the hold he re-positioned his teeth biting back down she let out a soft groan. The shifted position hit something different in her. A slight heat blooming from the spot and the muscles around it relaxing. Releasing her he backed her into a tree. Hands moving to grab either side of her face. His breathing was coming out in pants as he looked down at her. Leaning down he pressed his forehead to hers before he started rubbing his face on hers. Okay was this normal or just more Prec specific weirdness? Placing her hands on his shoulders she ran them up his ridges. A groan escaped him as he pulled back. Able to look over his shoulder Winifred saw Oyut and Lejac standing nearby, watching, her face flushed in embarrassment at the sight of them.

Pinching his upper ridge to get his attention, “Hey! Lets move this somewhere more private.” She told him.

She was starting to think he was really out of it when he didn’t respond. Grabbing his hand she led him away. He didn’t resist her as she took him to the runabout. On the way his hands would wander. Roaming up her back, over her ass, down her sides. It kept the fire in her smoldering as they went, her feet moving just a little faster because of it. Winifred hadn’t suspected Prec to the be clingy sort. Once inside she locked the door, arms wrapping around her from behind as he pulled her into his chest, that rumble vibrating into her back. He was nuzzling into her hair, kissing at the back of her head. Turning around in his grasp she began lifting up his shirt. That seemed to catch him up. Maybe it was because she had just had several intense orgasms last night but she wasn’t nearly as thirsty as she was then. That or Prec’s general attitude was a bit of a turn off. His not talking was helping. Pulling off her own clothes she backed him up to sit on the edge bed. Sitting on his knees she trailed her hands up his thighs. His dick slowly everting. She hadn’t gotten a good look at Damar’s last night. 

Was it weird to call a dick pretty? Because that’s what it was to her. It was one full muscle with none of the loose skin a human phallus had. It’s coloring was what really made it striking. It was a deep sort of blue and where it met his slit she could see that inside him was that same deep, dark, flushed blue. Taking it in her hand Prec groaned and his hips moved into her fist. It was wet, soaking wet, running her hand down it his whole slit was wet and trailing down his ass. He hissed at her as her fingers left his curved dick. He really was out of it, he’s just got the hard thirst. Putting her knees down on the bed to lift herself up she leaned into him so her breasts rubbed against his scaled chest. Nipples scrapping down as she lowered herself onto him. His neck still lightly expanded but not as intensely as before. It seemed to expand when he tensed. The muscles straining as he let her control her slow descent. 

Much more in control of herself this time and also not liking Prec that much she felt a dark little pleasure at controlling the pace and seeing him tremble under her. Watching him be pushed and pushed, his neck flexing at each slow stroke. Till it stopped receding and then on the down stroke he opened his eyes, looked right into her eyes and grabbed her hips to flip her under him. The gasp she let out had a rumble reply. His face back into her neck, lips, tongue, teeth running along such a sensitive, vulnerable area. His hands gripping the meat of her thighs tightly. Winifred felt the prickle of his claws on her skin as he moved. Rough, quick, bursting movement was hitting her g-spot. Erratic was how Prec fucked. He never stayed with the same motion for long. Just when Winifred began to fall into a rhythm, a certain pressure, he’d shift and that change in movement would hit so powerfully she’d cry out. Prec seemed to love her cries, his voice lower, inhuman, would respond. Calling for more of her surprised cries.

This erratic, changing movement had her orgasm hitting her suddenly, unexpectedly. The sound she let out took on a higher quality as he bit her on the shoulder with it. But like with Damar he didn’t stop, he just kept going. With that every changing, shifting, movement and pressure. It was maddening, worse than Damar’s force. Because it wasn’t predictable, that steady, painful climb felt like a mercy to being thrown from quick, hard strokes to soft, smooth grinding. And like with Damar that refusal to stop, to breath had her second one following her first quickly. He growled in response to her cry his tongue bathing where he had bitten her. That erratic movement did make the overstimulation not nearly as overwhelming as with Damar. 

Instead the pain was coming from her neck, and her thighs. She couldn’t feel the breaking of her skin, only Prec licking up her blood. She could feel the thin trails of blood down her thighs to rub and smear on his hips. Something about the sight of her blood on him as he fucked her made her a little lightheaded. A little more open for that third rolling orgasm to break through. Her sounds coming out in quick bursts, like his shifting movements. Was he talking? Guttural sounds that seemed to come from deep inside of him rolled out over her neck. That prickling, primal fear returning to the surface with those sounds and those teeth so close to her neck, her open wound. Pressing into her his movement stopped it’s almost timed, torturous variation to take his deep final strokes. Strange rumbling with a touch of a hiss or was that a word? Left his chest as she felt him come inside her. The pain slowly throbbing out of numbness on her skin as her breathing calmed and her sweat cooled. Pulling back Winifred could see that his pupils had retreated to their usual size, his neck retracting as the hiss left the sound of his exhales. For several long moments they just stayed their, cooling into one another.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Winifred felt so heavy. Like she could sink into sleep with the slightest of ease. But it was still day and with so few hours of light she was reluctant to waste them. Prec had climbed off of her, neck and eyes back to their usual look. His hair looked fucked though, still a slight pant to his breath. Standing up she didn’t say anything and went to the sonic shower. Feeling and smelling clean she came out to put on some clean clothes, again. Prec hadn’t waited around like Damar had which she was fine with. Hopefully this would lower his weird creepy comments, but she doubted it. Cleaning her small bed with disinfectant she left to go back to the Naprem. She still felt very tired but didn’t want to waste the day and also wanted to prove both Prec and Damar wrong by walking it off. Sure the sex was intense but she could handle it. At least that’s what she wanted to project at them anyways. They certainly weren’t the open and honest sort with her so why should she be with them? Making it back she put on her coat and tricorder despite how chilled they were from sitting on that log for so long. 

Nintem was chatting with Oyut and Lejac by the fire. She could see Dukat walk by the door of the Naprem and she doubted Erott would be anywhere else but working. Prec and Damar were not easily in sight. While tired she still wanted to work on some of her projects and one of them she’s been putting off. Feeling more confident in herself(maybe because of all those orgasms) she went over to one of the crates full of supplies and grabbed a grappling hook and a box labeled climbing gear. The three Cardassians by the fire observed her taking them. Winifred gave them a nod of acknowledgment before she headed into the woods. It wasn’t even a minute before they were following her. Like lost puppies, she smiled, she didn’t mind the company despite their more lewd interest in her. It took her a bit to find what she was looking for. The spot where she had been attacked. The boys stayed a bit behind her talking about something or other, she didn’t really care what they were saying. Standing in one place and staring up seemed to get their attention though.

Oyut stood next to her, looking where she was looking, “What are you looking at?” He asked.

She pointed, “Do you see that? There isn’t a hole between those three trees. I wonder if those predators had their nests up in the treetops.” She took the grappling hook gun from her back before turning to him, “I’m gonna go check it out.”

“Is that really wise? What if there are more?” He asked.

She shrugged, “If there were we would have seen them by now with how often you guys go running around in here. And besides what kinda zenobiologist would I be if I didn’t try to learn about the life on this planet.” Lifting up the gun she began to aim before it was taken out of her hands.

“Let me do it you’ve never even used this before.” She rolled her eyes but didn’t contradict him.

He shot it and she could see which tree he hit but the shaking of it’s leaves when it struck, he tested the strength of it’s hold and found it adequate. Winifred had brought some other climbing materials as well. These trees reminded her of the redwoods in the North of the America’s. She’d only really been to Earth for the Academy but had spent those years traveling the planet in her free time. Teleporters really were a wonderful thing. Now she wishes she had done more of that climbing back then. Having only done it a few times she felt a little nervous about not having any back up or way to call for help. But it was just a straight shot and she had the gear she needed. Oyut finished with the pulley while she put on her harness, gloves and helmet. 

Just about to hook herself onto the rope when Lejac said, “Hold on I’m coming with you.” And he wasn’t alone Nintem also went through the crate of gear she had brought with her.

Looking over at Oyut he lifted his hands palms up, “I’m not coming, I’m just gonna stay put.”

It didn’t take them long to get their stuff on, “Have you boys done this before?” She asked.

They both nodded, “Okay well I’m going to lead Nintem you’re at the rear. I suspect it shouldn’t take us too long to make it up these.”

The trees farther into the woods were thick and she picked well. This one looked to be in the ninety to one hundred meter range and was so wide around the top where Lejac had hit it didn’t react to their added weight of near 50 stone. Pulling themselves up they found the nest about three fourths of the way up. She pulled herself a bit above it to both give herself a better look at it but also so the boys could look it over instead of being stuck under her. She kept herself latched to the pulley. The nest was clearly not designed for something of her weight. That crab had been very light. But she took down notes and pictures on her padd. Nintem looking out through the trees while Lejac was looking towards the lake while she worked. 

“What is it?” Lejac asked her while she typed.

Though nest might not be the right word. There wasn’t any eggs or anything like that. It seemed more like where it rested than a nest in the sense of what birds built. There were a few bones here showing that it stored food, at or at least brought it’s kills here at some point. Maybe the one they killed had other platforms throughout the woods?

“Some sort of platform it built.” She pointed at the logs over the branches, “See these were put here purposefully but there’s not enough sticks here to make a proper nest or home. But see the bones? I think it made this for hunting in this area. It makes me wonder if we were to go deeper in if we’d find more platforms like these? I’d love to observe them.”

Lejac called up, “You want to be around these things?” The confusion clear in his voice.

She smiled down at him, “I am a zenobiologist with a focus on animals.” He was looking up at her, “So of course I would. Where’s your sense of curiosity Lejac?”

“Not for giant beasts that leap from the tops of tall trees that’s for sure.”

Nintem just looked between them from what she could see, “Well that’s where we differ.” She replied.

If they were a territorial animal it would make sense as to why they hadn’t seen anymore of them. But that was just speculation. She’d need to go farther in and maybe explore the woods on the other side of the glen to get more evidence to prove or disprove her theory. They only stayed up there for about fifteen minutes for her to collect data. The way up had been about half an hour so they were back at the bottom and putting away the gear in around an hour and a half. Oyut was sitting on the case for the climbing gear as they made it to the ground. The climb had helped to reinvigorate Winifred. Oyut carried the case of gear back as the sun was beginning to lower in the sky. Were the days getting shorter or was that just her? 

They arrived back at the Naprem while the sun was setting. Pinks and purples waved across the sky for those short minutes. Oyut set the gear back before joining them at the fire pit. It seemed Damar and Dukat at least had went out and got firewood because the stack was much bigger than before. There was still some stew left over and Prec had put the burrowing animal on a spit after having skinned and gutted it. Erott came out to join them, if anything these games of hers were getting that man to take a break every now and then. While they ate talk came about like it always does. They were talking about what they liked or missed most about Cardassia Prime. Family, the food, places, the usual things you miss when you leave home.

“What about you ensign?” Nintem asked her.

She hesitated having not been invited into their dinner conversations before, “What I miss?” 

“Yeah from Earth, your home.” 

“Well I’m not actually from Earth. I’m from a colony. I did spend several years on Earth for the Academy though. Of Earth I suppose I miss the food. So much good food there. From my actual home I miss my parents and my sister though she’s probably off somewhere else now.” Winifred thought allowed.

Did dinner feel quicker or was that just her anticipation? She could practically feel the tension in the air as everyone was wrapping up dinner. Finishing herself that prickling sensation letting her know she was being watched was heavy on her skin. Standing up she just left the tricorder this time but kept the coat on. Not wanting to go without her coat again as it felt even colder tonight.

“We’re doing chase again tonight boys.” She did a stretch to loosen up her tired legs, “Same rules as last night.” That rumbling out of their chests was becoming one of her favorite parts of her day. 

She gave them a smile, “One minute starting now.” Before she took off into the glen.

The chill air hit her face as she ran. Blood pumping through her body. Like last night it was when she reached the hill that she heard them. Unlike last night she did do some maneuvers this time. The thrill of hearing feet behind her filled her chest causing bursts of laughter whenever she’d swerve and hear them skid in the cool moss. She didn’t look back. Unsure if she wanted to know who was closest or if the guys who’d won decided to join them. However due to both the game earlier today and climbing she was already growing tired. Winifred might be overestimating her stamina here. Her breath coming out in pants as two very close sounding footsteps were on her heels. Her lowering speed bringing them even closer. Swerving to break their momentum she felt herself run into an arm. Her movement having been expected. Her own force had her knocking the wind out of herself as she was pulled back into a chest. 

The glowing eyes of Nintem who had fallen for her serve in front of her no more than a few steps away. The sight of him panting, eyes glowing, chest out, neck broadened as he let out a low challenging hiss. The chest behind her responded, the arms around her firm in their hold. For a brief moment she thought Nintem would push it, test the claim. But he deflated and walked past them. Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She noticed the warm air moving through her hair. Unable to see him she could tell he was taller than her but that didn’t help much since they were all taller than her. A groan escaped him and she tried to place the sound. Lips met the back of her neck and she gasped. Arms lowering from their constrictive hold to wrap around and touch her. One hand up to grasp her neck and tilt her face up. Dukat was looking down at her his eyes locking with hers as he leaned down so his other hand could trail up between her thighs.

Taking that wandering hand in a firm grasp by the wrist he smirked at her, “Now Decker,” His voice was so heavy with that rumble that he sounded like a different person, “I won remember?” He leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead a slight hiss at the end of his words, like he was slurring them, as if drunk, “You aren’t getting tired of these games already are you?” Did his eyes have a red tinge to them or was that just the reflection, “My offer still stands if you wanna take it. I am capable of reigning myself in unlike some of my men.”

Keeping eye contact with him she reaches up her own hands trailing over his flared ridges, fingertips delving into the crevices he let out a groan at the contact, “Oh Dukat,” Her voice brought his eyes back into focus on her smirking face, “You never know when to quit do you?” Standing on her tiptoes so their noses were brushing, “Why would I want to stop these games?” Hands trailing up farther into his hair, she could see how hooded his eyes were, “Either way I get to have you and this way is much more fun for me.”

He growled and shoved her away at her teasing, clearly not in the mood for it. Getting out of his reach she spun around to face him, a challenge in her eyes. Teeth gleaming in the dark he took a step towards her and she bolted again. This time the chase was more personal for them both. His long strides just shy of hers. The crisp air doing little to cool her heated skin. She could see it, the runabout. Running towards it she reaches the front before hands pinned her into the glass. The heat from his palms melting the frost that had built up there. Her pants coming out in a cloud at the chill in the air but she was burning inside. Turning around Dukat pressed into her, she whined at the contact. Winifred took his shoulders into her hands and pulled herself up him. His body at her front and the runabout’s glass at her back had her softer flesh molding around him as she got up enough to wrap her legs around his waist. He grunted at her fierce grip on his ridges but took her weight with ease. It seems he had a lot of strength in those lean muscles.

She could feel him under her. He hissed when she grinded against his everted dick. It took only a few steps for them to be in the runabout. Door closing behind them Dukat smacked the lock with the back of his hand the other hand firmly holding her ass to him. The heat was welcomed from the cold outside. Though Winifred hardly noticed the difference. She was too busy trying to rip Dukat’s shirt off. His own chilled hand trailing up the back of her shirt, over her spine, the other rolling their hips together. He had to put her down in order for them to get naked. She was a bit faster since she wasn’t wearing army boots.

“I have to say ensign,” That hiss still present, deepening his voice in an oddly pleasant way, “I have been looking forward to this.” He said tossing his clothes away.

She ran her eyes over his lean frame, “I’m sure you have.” Her voice much more assured and in control. Which she’d never admit but she was finding being the in control partner to be more enjoyable than she ever expected.

Dukat didn’t have wide hips. They were lean, but somehow held a strength in them. Just as deceptive as he was. His smiles and words giving a false impression of his motives. While her hands were running up his sides his went around her back to pull her back to him. The scales of his chest weren’t as rough as the ones on his back. Though she could still feel them on her skin, cool and unwavering. The rumbling in his chest vibrated into her own ribs. He pulled her back up onto him. Legs flailing for a moment, the sudden movement took her a moment to find purchase around his waist while he walked to the wall. Back to the warmed interior of the runabout he moved away just enough to slid into her. Winifred’s eyes briefly catching a glimpse of him as he did so. That same lovely shade though it had the similar leanness to the rest of Dukat. A sigh escaped at his entrance. His face rubbing along her neck like Prec had earlier.

That’s something she should ask about but now is certainly not the time. Dukat’s lips and tongue followed, running from her shoulder to under her jaw. He hadn’t moved yet, he was just sitting in her. The lack of motion making her feel his pulse but inside of her. An odd sensation, one she was not in the mood for so she thrusted her hips into his. That had a groan leave his lips right next to her ear. His teeth gripping her jaw for a moment before he moved his hips in return. Teeth moving up to bite at her ear with light pressure followed by his tongue. Winifred grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. His feet shuffling below them. It was here he started fucking her into the wall. Unlike Damar he went with thrusting rather than grinding and unlike Prec his movements were more steady, less erratic. His movements also held less force than the previous two. Is this what he meant by ‘reigning himself in’ well if this was what he thought she wanted he was wrong. If the past few days have taught her anything it’s that she holds quite a bit more fondness for pain and force in the bedroom than she had ever realized.

Tightening her legs around his waist she reached around and grabbed his ass. He looked at her with his almost black eyes, making contact she used her hands and legs to thrust herself onto him with more force. She felt that groan roll through his throat as he leaned into the wall next to her head. She smiled at him as she did it again, another groan as her reward.

His words came out almost too garbled for the translator, “You really do love to push me don’t you Decker?” That rumble almost overtaking his vocal cords.

She leaned into his own neck her lips running up but not kissing his ridges, “Only because I know you can push back even harder.” Her voice much huskier now that the desire in her was being churned in her belly, “And I do enjoy being pushed around every once in a while.”

Did his eyes change at that? Or did it just seem that way because he started REALLY fucking her? She moaned, legs tightening around him pulling his harsh movements into her. One of his hands left her ass to brace on the wall. The claws of his other hand digging into the meat of her ass. Prickling pain weaved into the heat building in her abdomen. This was much more like it. She bit at one of his ridges, he moaned, the force of his thrusts pulling it out from between her teeth. The steady strike of his scaled pelvis hitting with a light roll before pulling back had the loveliest friction hitting her clit. Was this a Ghroketh thing or were Cardassians just in love with such steady, unwavering paces? Either way the rolling heat was on the verge of boiling over inside of her. Another bite to one of his ridges had his next thrust hit a little sooner, that roll drag a little longer. She smiled around her teeth till once again her hold was broken by his movements. 

She was thankful that whoever designed the runabout they made the interior wall smooth. Because if they had been textured her back would be losing a layer of skin like her pelvis was from his unwavering scaled thighs and abdomen. Winifred didn’t mind too much, it was like an added topping to that bubbling pleasure inside of her. And she was greatly enjoying playing Dukat’s neck like an instrument. With each bite or lick his movements would shift, giving her a slight amount of control over his body but never fully predicting him. When she came it felt more at her own leisure than previous times because of it. Her toes curling, calves and thighs flexing around him. Drawing him into herself, molding herself around his body. Dukat took such a deep in breath when she moaned out her orgasm. Like he was smelling her, maybe she should ask him about it? But right now her back was starting to hurt in a not fun way.

“Dukat” She breathed into his neck. He didn’t respond, “Dukat?” She asked a little louder. No response just that continued rumbling. Annoyed she gripped his ridges and pulled him away from her neck to look at him.

For a brief moment she was truly afraid. The look he had in his eyes was like he WAS going to hurt her, “Dukat?” Her voice wavered at that slight spike in fear. His glazed eyes moved to her face, he blinked.

“What?” It took the translator several seconds to pick that up.

Winifred ran her hands soothingly over his neck, “Lets move this too the bed. My back is killing me.” He took in a deep breath and with it she could see his eyes shift.

That brief fear lowered to a tension that swarmed in her belly. Meshing with her arousal as it took a brief moment for him to acknowledge what she said. He didn’t say anything though and just walked them over to the bed. Planting her back flat onto it. His hands grabbing her calves to lift them to his shoulders. Her calves pressing down onto his ridges as he leaned down. The moan he made was inhuman, if it was even a moan. Her thighs rubbing over her breasts as he folded her under him. He returned to that nice, almost painfully hard pace. But now her legs would tense on the in-thrust making him moan or groan with that wonderful rolling of his hips which really pressed into her swollen clit and labia before pulling back. His gaze returning to that glazed look as he stared down between them. Where they were wetly joined. 

That tension had truly connected with her desire as it swirled and rose with that strange, almost frightening look he had. Rising to a second orgasm that followed due to such little reprieve. Her voice much louder as she was growing overstimulated. Her thighs were starting to quake on his chest. Vibrating into his ridges. He groaned and turned to bite and kiss at her thigh near his face. She could tell he was getting close as well when he started to really mouth at her thighs. Hands groping at her hips. She crested over into her pain tinged third orgasm before he did. Dukat followed with only a few more lingering thrusts. The sound he let out was loud and deep. Pulling out his eyes lingered on her sex, his fingers going to rub at her oversensitive skin, causing her thighs to vibrate around his neck once more. She could swear the sound he made was almost a purr. Too tired to keep holding them up and without his weight to keep them there her legs flopped onto the side of the bed. Rolling over Dukat climbed in behind her without comment. She was too tired and well fucked to kick him out at the moment.

The next morning she woke up to claws trailing down her side. Her back pressed tightly to Dukat’s front with so little space on the bed. Winifred went to sit up but his hand pulled her back down. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“What’s the rush?” His voice back to it’s usual sound. She forgot that he usually had an annoying amount of friendliness in his tone. It had slowly gotten shifted out within the past month.

“The rush is I have semen dried on my legs and I wanna clean it off.” She said giving him a look.

He sighed, “Well if you want to be crass about it.” Letting her get up but his hand lingered on her skin as long as possible.

She heard him get up as well which wasn’t too surprising. What was surprising was when he followed her into the sonic shower.

“Really?” She asked.

“I’m not exactly in a fit state to leave either.” He had a point, he looked well fucked.

She rolled her eyes but let him follow her in, “You know neither Damar or Prec used my shower before they left.” She commented turning it on, making it sure it was a bit warmer than she liked. She may not like Dukat but she could sympathize with not wanting a cold shower.

“I’m aware, the smell was all over them.” He said, his voice sounding a little bitter.

She made a face, “Wait you can smell that?”

“Of course Cardassians have excellent olfactory senses.” He replied as if this was pleasant info.

“So they purposefully went back smelling bad?” Confusion evident in her voice.

He clicked with his tongue before responding, “Well I wouldn’t say that. It’s….it’s not actually part of Ghroketh but is a beloved past time to prove your worth afterwards by literally wearing the evidence.”

Turning around so the shower would get her hair better but also so she can look at him, “That has to be the most bullshit masculine thing I’ve ever heard.” 

He held up his hands as if in defense, “It’s the way things are Decker. I personally find it distasteful but you know how army men are.” The ‘boys will be boy’s’ tone he had annoyed her.

She finished her shower and walked out Dukat on her heels, arms wrapping around her as they entered the main part of the runabout, “You look so lovely.” He breathed into her ear.

She rolled her eyes, turning around in his arms to face him,”What do you want?” She crossed her arms covering her still naked breasts.

He gave her what she now believes is one of the most honest expressions he’s ever had. A deeply calculated one before responding, “It is still dark out ensign and I was wondering if you wanted to go another round? I certainly enjoyed myself.” His expression morphed back into one that she’s come to see as too friendly with all the experience she’s had with Cardassian men this past month.

She gave him a look over. He watched her, hands skimming down her sides before one slid gently between her legs.

He leaned into her so their noses were almost touching, “I have wondered how you taste.”

That piqued her interest. Winifred didn’t even say anything she just went and sat on the bed. Elbows behind, her thighs spread. An open invitation. His smirk almost made her regret it till he came over and kneeled between her legs. This was a sight she could definitely appreciate. Cool hands traced her inner thighs before he leaned in to kiss her lips. A soft breath left her at that. His eyes were hooded as he looked up at her before his tongue licked her from bottom to top. Her thighs tensing when he reached her clit. That drew his attention to it with kisses and tongue. He sucked it into his mouth and she threw one of her legs over his shoulder, putting pressure on his ridges. He groaned around her. Fingers now coming to cover themselves in her wetness before entering her. She would have voiced some issue with his claws till he quickly demonstrated that he could handle them in such tender places. Her walls squeezed around them as he stroked her g-spot. It didn’t take her long to finish. Thigh pulling him into her, squeezing his ridges in the soft flesh there as she did so. 

Climbing over her he kissed her with his wet mouth. Normally she wouldn’t want Dukat of all people to kiss her but he did just eat her out so she supposed he earned it. Deepening the kiss she could taste herself on his tongue. What surprised her was when he pulled back.

“I think I will go ahead and leave.” Still in the afterglow her brows furrowed. Dukat did not seem like the giving with nothing expected in return type.

“Oh?” Her voice was breathy.

“Yes I don’t like to leave Damar in charge for too long.” He leaned in to give her another kiss, “And you’ve warmed me up enough for the walk back.” 

Well, she wasn’t gonna say anything because that was the least annoying thing Dukat has said all morning and she did not want to give him the credit for it. It would just inflate his already huge ego. He dressed and left quickly enough. Only later as she was cleaning up her bed that she remembered what he said in the shower ‘to prove your worth afterwards by literally wearing the evidence.’. He hadn’t washed his hand or anything before he left, that son of a bitch!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to myself: Okay I know this is a very debauched series but we're not gonna do a threesome.
> 
> Me writing this chapter: 🙂

As annoyed as she was she hadn’t said anything about it the previous times(because she hadn’t known) so she wasn’t gonna bring it up now. It honestly didn’t bother her that much, though she did find it a little gross. Winifred was more annoyed that Dukat managed to pull one over on her than anything else. The sun seemed to rise slowly today. The air crisp and the glen shining with early morning dew. It was also really cold so she was very happy to have grabbed her coat yesterday. 

The walk over was uneventful and early enough she could see Nintem rekindling the fire from it’s charcoal state as she approached the Naprem. He looked up to watch her walk down the hill. Winifred managed to NOT slid in the wet moss and skid down the hill like a fool. But just barely, she wobbled as she almost lost her footing at least once before catching herself. He laughed at that causing a blush to rise in her face. 

“Where’s everyone else?” She asked once she reached him.

“They’re inside. I lost today and have to start up the fire.” He answered.

Without saying anything she went and pulled some dryer leaves from under the wood pile to sprinkle on the smolders. That seemed to help as they sparked and sent up a bloom of smoke. He plopped on some sticks and a log onto it to keep it going. The warmth that started to build was welcomed in the cold, crisp morning. As it built up the rest of the crew slowly made their way outside. Reluctant to go to far from the heat. What remained of last nights dinner being warmed for breakfast. When Dukat came out his eyes locked onto her and he smiled. Rolling her eyes Winifred looked back to the fire, contemplating about what to do today. Oyut and Lejac hadn’t joined them. Erott also didn’t come out and knowing his habit of not eating she decided to bring him something. 

Entering the Naprem her feet moved to head towards the bridge, however an odd sound attracted her attention to the hall. Drawn to it, she followed it. It sounded like a voice both familiar yet alien. Thought had left her mind as she went farther into the Naprem or else she would have thought this might be unwise. Her quest had lead her to an open doorway, one that looked to not even have a door. It was dark inside but the sound of a sonic shower could be heard coming out of it. Realizing she’d found the communal shower she went to turn back to give whoever was in there privacy before she heard it again. Eyes scanning the low light as she saw movement. A shine broke through the darkness till she realized what that movement meant. One of them was watching her, the barest glint off of his teeth letting her know he was smiling as he was being fucked into the wall. Watching her watch them. The brief shine of his eyes as they meet hers. Her face flushed with realization as her feet took her back to the front quickly in her embarrassment. Erott was at the communications console, head resting on his arms. He looked up when she sat the bowl next to him.

“You alright?” He asked at her distant gaze.

“What?” She shook her head, as he let out the first syllable of what he had asked to repeat himself she replied, “I’m fine, just….yeah I’m fine. I brought you some breakfast.” She said to change the subject.

“Thanks” He yawned out.

Too flustered to be bothered to try and do small talk she left. The cold outside air a relief on her heated skin. Needing a distraction she grabbed the case of climbing equipment. The rest of the crew were around the fire chatting. But eyes were drawn to her as she approached them.

“I want to do some more research farther into the forest. Would anyone care to join me? Preferably someone with a phaser.” She asked, still salty at not being given one.

It seems after last night that Dukat’s mood towards her had completely shifted as he stood with a smile, “I’d be happy to accompany you ensign.” She misses the sulking already.

Nintem and Damar also stood up. Damar took the case from her which she was fine with. They headed into the woods. Tall, humming trees around them. With Damar holding the case it made it easier for Winifred to use the tricorder. The walk to the first platform was easy enough. Dukat and Damar were hanging back a bit, chatting amongst themselves. She doubted she wanted to know what they were talking about. The first platform’s location looked to be undisturbed outside of a few more of those anteater deer tracks. She didn’t bring the climbing gear to check here though, at least not yet. Nintem walked next to her, quietly observing the nature around them.

They walked for another few hours in. Dukat and Damar having gotten closer and were talking about checking the fish traps on the way back since they were near the lake. Keeping her eyes between the tricorder and the canopy above she spotted it. Another platform roughly the same height as the last one. The tricorder didn’t pick up anything larger than those burrowing animals. So it seemed safe to give it a look.

She pointed to the platform, “I found another one.” She called back to the three men following her.

Damar set the climbing gear down before pulling out the grappling hook. It only took him a moment to shoot and get good anchorage on the tree. Winifred, Nintem and Dukat were putting on the climbing gear.

“Damar will stay below to keep an eye out.” Dukat said, “How long will the climb be?” He asked.

She shrugged, “It looks to be about where the other one is,” She looked to Nintem, “We were what? Back on the ground in less than two hours?” Nintem nodded, “So don’t worry Dukat we won’t be gone long.” She said before hooking herself on, “Nintem you’re back at the rear. Dukat you’re after me.” 

He raised a brow at that, “Whatever you say ensign.” He said clipping himself on after her.

The climb up was about the same as yesterdays. Though as they got farther up and there was more air movement they could feel a cold breeze. She really wished she had a thicker coat. Once again putting herself a bit above the platform so the boys could have a look at something other than her ass she went to taking some pictures and notes. 

“One of those is recent.” Dukat said examining the bones with his eyes.

“How can you tell?”

“I can smell it.” He took a noticeable in-breath, “I’d say about three days old.” They killed that one over two weeks ago.

Feeling on edge she scanned the area around them with her eyes. It seemed a little too quiet now that she thought about it. Movement out of the corner of her eye had her whipping her head around. Nothing was obviously there.

She kept her eyes locked there, “I think we should head back down.” Her tone serious.

“Of course.” Dukat answered.

She could hear them going back down but she hesitated to follow. Something in her told to her keep her eyes on those trees. But she couldn’t just stay there forever. With a sigh at her own paranoia she began to climb down. They made it almost halfway down without incident. It was when she had that prickling feeling, the one she’s gotten so familiar with that she began scanning the area again. This time she saw it.

“GO FASTER.” She yelled at them.

This crab wasn’t as big as the last one but was partially on the platform they were JUST at and partially on the tree they were climbing down. It made that horrendous rattling noise before it started to scale down the tree at them with frightening speed. Winifred could hear them repelling as fast as possible below her but she could tell they weren’t gonna make it to the ground before it reached them. Phaser fire hit right above it. Startling it, that rattling noise even louder as it panicked. Losing it’s footing on the tree for a moment, one of it’s feet connecting and cutting the rope holding them up. Suddenly falling, screaming, then lurching and she was dangling. Nintem had caught her cut rope with one hand, the other holding the climbing axe he had lodged deep into the wood of the tree. Looking down Dukat was hanging below her, the rope between her, him and Nintem slack. Dukat looked to be only a few meters above the ground. That rattling started up again drawing their eyes above them. The crab had caught itself and was right above them. It attempted to swipe at Nintem to only get distracted by another phaser blast, missing him. 

However Nintem lost his grip on the axe making them all tumble to the ground. Landing on Dukat, the air knocked out of her she had just enough time to roll out of the way before Nintem landed right where her legs would have been. Scrambling off of the rope they barely managed to get out of it’s tangle before that crab landed on the ground shrieking. Nintem and Winifred bolted, Dukat rolling out of it’s way, missing it’s swipe however it to still manage to hit Damar who dropped his phaser. Running as fast as they could she could hear it behind them. That shriek like rattling spurring her to run faster, farther, longer. They ran for a few minutes trying to weave between trees to lose it till they broke through the forest and onto the beach of the lake. Phaser fire sounded distant behind them. Fleeing into the water, Nintem’s armor discarded onto the sand they swam. Her shoes filling with water, her clothes weighing her down she turned to look behind her. She could see it following them into the water. The form of Dukat breaking through the trees in the distance, phaser in hand. This time he didn’t miss. She could practically see the water around it bubble from the heat off the phaser blast when it struck it. It sagged into the water, floating with the waves back towards the shore.

She cried out in a laugh turning around to Nintem who was noticeably shivering and looked to be even paler somehow. He dipped a bit below the water, his eyes rolling. Grabbing his wrist she helped him swim back to shore. Crawling onto the sand Dukat was blasting a giant rock with the phaser. Nintem crawled as close as he could to that rock without touching it. Her skin was steaming from how cold that water had been. The adrenaline leaving her she could feel the bone aching cold in her now. Panting she got closer to the rock.

“Where’s Damar?” She stuttered out between her chattering teeth.

“He went to go back to camp and let them know what happened since I doubt we’ll be able to make it back before dark.” His eyes scanning the horizon, “It seems this planet’s days are getting significantly shorter.” Turning to look out over the lake she could see how low the sun was.

She could have sworn the sun just came up only hours ago why was it already so low in the sky? At most they had a few hours of daylight left, not enough to make it back before dark. 

“We could still go back.” She said not really believing it.

“You might be able to manage but Nintem cannot, especially in soaked clothes.” He looked towards the sky, “It’ll get significantly colder once it gets dark and I don’t plan on losing anyone to something as pointless as hypothermia.” She hated to admit he was right so she didn’t say anything.

While Nintem and her were huddled around the steaming rock Dukat went about grabbing drift wood to throw on top of it. The heat from the stone quickly set the wood ablaze. With nothing else to do she observed Dukat wading into the water to drag out the dead giant crab. Pulling it near them he had one leg in his arms, lifted it up and stomped right down at the joint where it meet it’s body. The force of it snapping it clean off it’s torso before he shoved the tip of it’s foot into the sand so it stood angled towards the fire to cook. He did this again, brushing off his hands he saw her admiring him and smirked. Narrowing her eyes she looked away her body still shivering despite being as close to the fire as she could stand.

Looking over the horizon Winifred could see the sun dropping quickly out of the sky. It seemed that the weather here shifts rapidly. Colors spread from the horizon over the lake, reflecting back at them. The waves of the water breaking up it’s perfect copy of the sunset. Each breath was coming out in visible puffs. She hoped it wouldn’t snow she did not have the shoes for it. Dukat rolled over a large piece of driftwood to sit on. She could feel his eyes on her. Turning to Nintem she immediately looked away because he was completely naked.

“Really?” Winifred had no heart in her scolding.

He shrugged, “You warm up faster when you’re not in soaked clothes.” He wasn’t wrong.

She could see he had draped his clothes over some drift wood sticking out of the sand. Winifred was tempted to do the same. Darkness was creeping around them, clouds rolling over the sky, blocking the light of the moons and stars. Dukat had managed to pile up quite a supply of drift wood within the hour. The fire should last them a while with all the dried wood around them. Poking at the legs Dukat ripped off chunks at the joints before handing one to Nintem then Winifred. They ate quietly. Winifred watching the sparks of the fire drift up into the darkened sky. The cold still deep in her skin she decided to partially strip. Coat, shirt, socks and pants hanging over the driftwood she kept on her bra, undershirt and underwear. Blatantly ignoring the looks from both Dukat and Nintem she grabbed her food and sat on the log. A shiver ran over her as she heard it. That rumbling, for the time being she was ignoring it, she hadn’t finished eating yet. Cool skin grazes the outside of her thigh. Turning she almost jumped not realizing Nintem had gotten so close. Looking over him Dukat was sitting on the other side of the log. His eyes gleaming, armor off, his body all in black making him blend into the darkness behind them. The reflection of the fire light in their eyes had her assessing the situation. She had just fucked Dukat last night but Nintem hadn’t won any of her games yet. Meaning he was liable to get dangerous fast.

“I’m not done.” She said as way of stalling.

Avoiding their eyes she could feel them, like a touch, hot on her skin. Warmth spreading from inside her she went about finishing her dinner like nothing was happening. That cool touch returned to slide over her thigh. She slapped the top of his hand as a reflex. He hissed and suddenly Winifred found herself being jerked up and away by her elbow so fast she almost dropped her food. Dukat had pulled her up and to him and was now having some sort of hissing/macho argument with Nintem.

“Let me go I was handling it.” She told him annoyed.

He shrugged, “Fine.” Then proceeded to drop her like a sack of potatoes right onto Nintem who was right next to them.

“HEY!” She yelled outraged. 

Nintem wrapping his arms around her. Stopping her full body flop onto the sand. She glared up at Dukat who had put one booted foot on the log which had his legs slightly spread above them. His neck flexing lightly. Nintem had proceeded to rub his face right in the crook of her neck causing a massive blush to bloom over her face. Heat pooling far deeper in her body.

Dukat smirked down at her, “I thought you said you were handling it ensign?” That hiss had returned to his voice, but just slightly.

“I was,” Winifred started grabbing Nintem’s neck ridges to push him away, he just moaned loudly into her ear, “That doesn’t mean I wanted you to drop me right on top of him.” Since he wasn’t taking the hint she smacked the heel of her hand right into the spoon shape in the middle of his forehead.

A noticeably unhappy sound his left his throat and he backed off of her, “See.” She said brushing sand off herself so she could sit back down and finish her food.

Boundaries officially set they left her alone to finish eating. Grease from the meat sliding down her arm as she ate the last bit of meat keeping it inside the exoskeleton. About to shake it off her wrist was caught by Nintem who proceeded to lick it off her arm. From her elbow all the way up to her hand his tongue followed the trail that grease had formed. The color of his eyes were completely consumed by his pupils. He kept them locked onto her face as he licked her. Winifred felt that heat inside her spreading. His eyes shining she felt her own breathing deepen his rumbling chest took on another note as a second one joined the chorus. With the shift of her eyes she could see Dukat had scooted closer but wasn’t touching her, just watching, for now. His own eyes shinning and she could hear Damar’s voice in her head ‘someone can be pulled back into Ghroketh if he’s surrounded by others lost in it’. Is that what was happening here? Or was Dukat just being a horny bastard? At the moment she didn’t really care because Nintem was sucking on her fingers with hooded eyes. The sound of it obscene, it had her let out a shaky breath to try and cool herself down. Knuckles grazed the side of her arm drawing her eyes back to Dukat who was hovering even closer now. He leaned in so she could feel his breath on her neck, a shiver following it up to her scalp.

“Are you handling it now ensign?” He asked, it would probably have sounded more condescending if it wasn’t for that hiss at the end of his words.

Damn at this rate she’d just have to hear that hiss to get her engine going. It would be ridiculous if she wasn’t too busy being turned on by it. She didn’t answer him and with his lips on her neck she didn’t think he expected one at the moment. Leaning to give him more access she sighed, completely swallowed by all the attention. Dukat’s hand sliding over her thigh to grasp her through her underwear as he bit at her neck. She was suddenly pulled out of her arousal drugged haze as she was being tugged off the log. Nintem had pulled her to him and looked like he was about to attack Dukat, his neck as wide as she’d ever seen it. That rumbling so loud she could feel it vibrate into her from his thigh where she was sitting. Dukat responded with a much less challenging sound to her ears. Looking over to him he was giving her an assessing look.

“Well ensign?” That rumble slurring his words but not quite as badly as last night, “What do you plan to do here?” He asked, neck expanding at Nintem since he seemed to take Dukat’s words as challenging him.

The question of the hour, Winifred thought. By the end of all this she was gonna be quite the hedonist. Because what popped into her head didn’t sound nearly as ludicrous as it would have a month ago. ‘If you can keep it up you’ll have them eating out of the palm of your hand’ Prec’s voice ringed in her head. The prospect sounded far more of an accurate assessment than she had originally thought when he’d said that. At the time she thought he was just exaggerating. But looking over the two men surrounding her she began to realize that he wasn’t being hyperbolic with her. She should be concerned about being in over her head. But that concern can wait. Right now she’s got two men vying for her attention and a deep desire to see to both of them. Shifting her hips so she was straddling Nintem. He hissed and grinded into her ass. Dukat huffed and stood seemingly to walk away. Having decided that her movement meant she had chosen for the night. Winifred’s hand caught his hip stopping him. He looked down at her, surprise evident on his face. Sitting up on her knees Nintem followed her movement, his hand slipping under her underwear to touch her. She moaned and rolled back into his cool touch. Looking back up at Dukat realization of what she planned seemed to have dawned on him. His face broke into a beaming smile. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked deeply pleased with himself.

Well we can’t have that now can we? Winifred thought before pulling Dukat to the ground by the back of his knees. She pulled him underneath her, his hands bracing on her shoulders as he slid on the sand, leaving an imprint of his body there. He looked like he was about to protest about this position till she ran the palm of her hand over him through his pants. He moaned and it was her turn to look smug. If she was gonna suck him off it certainly wasn’t gonna be with him lorded over her. He was gonna be under her. ‘Where he belonged’ a very un-Starfleet thought reverberated from deep within her mind. From some place primal and rarely heard. She would have been a bit concerned about it if it wasn’t for Nintem sliding her underwear down. Fingers stroking at her clit for a moment distracting her. A moan left her. Dukat’s grip on her shoulders tightened as her hand flexed right over his slit. Nintem stopped touching her to enter her. Leaning over her she felt dwarfed under him. This was also seemingly when he remembered that Dukat was there because the sound he let out was not a happy one. Dukat responded similarly. Winifred for a moment felt like she was gonna end up in the middle of a fight over their weird masculine territorial bullshit. Which she was not in the mood for. 

Elbowing Nintem got him to stop literally growling at Dukat. Unfortunately for her it also had a brief wave of fear rise in her as she suddenly found his face pressed right into her neck. With the shift of her hips it seemed to break whatever anger had held him as he groaned and ground into her. She moaned out, her hands splayed on Dukat’s hips as Nintem pushed up her undershirt and bra to grab at her chest. She could feel his teeth searching her neck causing shuddering waves to follow his trail. The shift in her weight had Dukat huff below her. Looking down at him his pupils were wide, breathing heavy as he looked up at her. Hands having moved down to her arms to let Nintem have access to her shoulders. Winifred couldn’t tell if Dukat was extremely turned on or about ready to throw punches. His eyes were hooded but held a danger to them, she could see the shine of his teeth between his lightly parted lips. The only thing she could tell was his look was intense. Feeling an odd sense of power from that look she undid his belt and pulled his pants down his ass. He shifted his hips up to help her. She could see him peeking out. Resting one hand on his lean but muscular thigh she traced his slit with the other. The bonfire the only source of light it felt like they were alone in the darkness. The moons light hardly breaking through the clouds to reflect in the now frighteningly dark water of the lake. She hadn’t felt so utterly in the wild, utterly alone and out of her element till now. And the thing about it was she was liking it. Far more than she felt she ought to.

The shifting of Nintem inside of her drew her back to that fire spreading in her veins. His wide chest encompassing her entire torso. One arm wrapped around her to grip at her chest. The other holding up his weight over her shoulder, right next to Dukat’s splayed hips. The tension between all three of them felt heavy. Like it would break into violence at any moment. It was taunt and it felt both alien to her and like it was something so old and innate that it felt like she has always had it. Dukat extended into her hand he moaned as she grasped him. His hand moving to grip her hair. To hold but not direct, that was her job. Nintem snarled at Dukat’s hand entering the situation and bit down on her neck hard. She let out a groan as she felt his teeth sink into her. Dukat tilted her head to give Nintem more room to work with. The snarling done Nintem kissed and licked at where he bit her. Dukat’s eyes were not looking at her but over her shoulder, seemingly at Nintem. Leaning down drew his eyes back to her as her face hovered over him. Nintem shifted behind her and seemingly satisfied with Dukat not pushing his claim he started to move into her. The force of his hips had one of her hands skidding up Dukat’s abdomen the other sliding up his thigh before she got a grip on him. 

Dukat’s hand pulled her hair up and out of the way. Whether it was for her or his benefit she didn’t care because she was getting railed and her mouth was watering. Nintem’s thrusts were by far the most violent she’s experienced. The sheer power in his hips was frightening and she could feel it travel through her ass and into her bones. Winifred opened her mouth and a whine came out. Not entirely caring about anything other than that burning inside of her and the dick in front of her she licked up Dukat. He moaned and she felt him move his hips up to meet her mouth. Looking up at him she had never seen such a look on his face. She could feel him shaking under her hands and his eyes looked as though he was reigning himself in. With a smile on her face she took him into her mouth. The taste of him was familiar but uplacable other than wet and heavy, something her palette couldn’t easily identify. His hands would not stop running through and playing with her hair. It had a mix of tingling on her scalp with the occasional prickle where his claws would catch. Nintem shifted up so he had one leg outside of her hips, the other between her spread knees. Another bite to her shoulder before he sat up to grab her waist. Her flesh soft under his hard, big hands. What she had thought of as a hard fucking a moment ago was completely shifted as he started pounding into her. Dukat let out a strange sound at her mouth vibrating around him from her moan.

Spreading her knees a little wider she quickly got lost as that never ending hard pace had her reaching her peak quickly. He didn’t stop confirming for her that this was just the norm for Ghroketh at least. Her eyes stopped rolling in her head to look at Dukat. His grip on her hair had tightened. But she needed air, what she could pull through her nose wasn’t enough. With a long suck on the way up she popped him out of her mouth and he growled at her. His face contorting into something dangerous which was only enhanced in it’s predatory look by the harsh light of the fire. But that fear in her was quickly quelled as she ran her hand over him and his expression quickly morphed into one of pleasure. It was a mass of contrasts. Nintem thoroughly fucking her with such strength while her hand was gently running over Dukat’s dick. She gave him a few strokes to watch him squirm under her before having enough oxygen in her lungs to dive back in. One of his claws dug into the back of her neck, right below her hair line. She could feel the blood trail down her neck. Nintem slowed his brutal pace and leaned forward to lick it up, that rumble growing louder as a warning to Dukat to keep his hands away. Moving his fingers away from where Nintem’s mouth was going and back into her hair he moved into her mouth. Winifred’s lips connecting with the scales of his slit, he grinded into her face for a moment. A strange hissing snarl next to her ear let her know Nintem hadn’t backed off of her neck. She could feel him take deep in-breaths as if scenting the air around them. Taking in the smell of all three of them.

It was about here she reached her second orgasm. Whether it was the slight tugging pain in her scalp or the scales of Nintem’s pelvis grinding into her clit that sent her over she’s not sure. She just knew that she was suddenly very over-sensitive and started moaning around Dukat with every movement Nintem made. She felt like she had lost control. Not of Dukat or Nintem but of herself. Like she’d suddenly found herself sinking in the deep end of the pool having confidently been able to keep her head above water just a moment ago. With the clouds overhead blocking the light of the stars time was lost to her in the darkness around them. The only form of light that burning fire that had her sweating between Nintem and Dukat. The tension between them still ever present. It was right before she broke through a third that Nintem came into her with such a loud sound. That sound entered her with such force, vibrating into her sensitive skin but not enough to push her over. Elbowing him away he grunted as he sat back giving her plenty of room to climb over Dukat. His body tense under her, his eyes blazing as he puffed out his chest and took in such an audible breath. It was her turn to snarl at him. He bared his teeth at her, a threat but as she straddled him he pulled her down onto him. Her knees pushing his shirt up even father exposing more of his pale abdomen under that black cloth. He sat up so they were face to face. Winifred felt like she should be worried about him biting her with the harsh look he was giving her but she didn’t care.

She was so close and she wanted it now. Dukat grabbed the back of her head with one hand and her ass with the other. Her own arms lacing around his shoulders to pull him to her. He leaned into her to get to the other side of her neck, the one Nintem hadn’t been biting at. Tingling spread there in preparation. How hadn’t she noticed how sharp their canines were when they talked? It seemed so obvious now when they were sinking into her with ease. She rolled her hips into him when his lips sucked around his teeth in her neck. The hand in her hair pulling it tightly to keep her open for him. This was when he began to fuck her. She had been close so it didn’t take long. He released her neck and with a long lick up to suck at her earlobe she came with a cry. Feeling her body quake with each thrust from overstimulation she was thankful for when Dukat came. His nose buried into her hair as he let out a much lower, deeper sound than Nintem’s. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Dukat pulled the shaking mess that was her body off of him, she whined at both the lack of and too much contact. Her breathing coming out in massive pants as the sweat on her body cooled, reminding her of the deep cold she had just escaped with the heat of her body. Everything felt heavy and all she wanted to do was slip into a deep sleep. She hadn’t felt so utterly spent and contented physically in her life and what exactly did that say about her? She thought, barely registering the sound of shifting bodies around her with her eyes closed. Pulled into sleep by comforting weight and heat. It was the easiest sleep she’s even had to slip into.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up Winifred was warm and her face directed up at the sky. It was still very dark except the clouds had rolled away revealing the stars above them. Focusing her eyes nearer she had her head on Dukat’s lap an oddly intimate position. One she did not remember falling asleep in. A weight was pressed to her front. Looking down Nintem had his head resting on her chest and his arms wrapped around her abdomen while the rest of him was stretched between her spread legs.

“You’re awake.” Dukat’s chipper voice called her eyes back to his face.

“How long was I asleep?” It felt like no time had passed at all.

“A few hours it’s hard to tell since the moons here seem to rotate oddly.” He had at some point taken his shirt off which still made him the most clothed person here.

“And you’ve what? Been awake this whole time?” She asked, the sound of the crackling fire soothing her usual annoyance at him.

He shrugged, “Someone had to keep watch.”

She huffed but had no conviction behind it. A little tired she considered going back to sleep. Dukat’s thigh surprisingly not the worst pillow. However the graininess of all the sand on her was growing unbearable. Nintem groaned as she pushed him off of her. Going to the waters edge she tried to get as much of the sand off of her as possible. Whoever said having sex on the beach was a good idea had clearly never done it because sand gets EVERYWHERE. The water was so cold her hands were shaking by the time she felt she was at a tolerable level of sand per skin ratio. Nintem had also sat up but seemed quite happy to sit with layers of sand sticking to his body. But due to how sensitive to the cold they are she couldn’t blame him. With nothing else to do she checked her clothes. However long she had slept it had been long enough for her clothes to dry completely. She felt eyes on her as she fully stripped to shake the sand out of her under clothes before putting them and the rest of her clothes back on. Feeling a presence next to her she turned to see Nintem getting his dressed as well. It seemed with the stars here to watch them whatever heated spell they had been under several hours ago was broken. Both Cardassians just acting like it hadn’t happened. That or they have enough threesomes to make it a normal thing. Either way Winifred felt out of the loop in their attitude right now. But she wasn’t one to bring up something like that without prompting. While she’d had a great time and didn’t regret it she definitely felt like there had been some significance to it that she’s missing. She’d need to think about it a bit more to know if it was just her or whether she should ask one of them about it.

“How are you feeling?” Winifred asked Nintem once they were both fully clothed.

Nintem stretched, “Better. I don’t feel like I’m going into rigor mortis while conscious anymore.” His voice was much softer now that the hissing rumble that she’d now just take as the tale tell sign of Ghroketh was out of his voice. 

Walking over to the fire Dukat had put his own shirt back on, “Would we be able to make the walk back in this cold?” She asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one with the tricorder.” He was looking up at her from where he was sitting on the log.

“The tricorder is completely soaked. If we’re lucky it’ll just take a day or so of it being opened up and the parts dried and it’ll work well enough. Otherwise it’s completely useless.” She answered trying not to focus too much on how she was enjoying standing over him.

It did seem odd that he didn’t stand up. Dukat so far has taken every opportunity to stand over her. The height difference between them something he seemed to enjoy reminding her of. 

“Well if the days are only gonna get shorter soon we won’t be able to do much during the day.” The need to fill the empty air between them taking over as a sort of calm had settled.

A strange sort of calm that she couldn’t place and didn’t understand. Especially since calm was the farthest noun to describe anything about Dukat’s usual demeanor.

He shrugged, seemingly very content at where they were, “If we took some torches it’d help keep us warm but I’d really rather wait till daybreak.”

“But who knows how far off that is and aren’t you the one who said you don’t like to leave Damar in charge for too long?” Something about this was bothering her but she just couldn’t place what.

Now he stood up,”Did I say that? I don’t recall.” He stepped towards her and with a strange sort of tenderness stroked her arms, “But I suppose if it matters that much we can head back.”

Did he...just defer to her? Feeling a little taken aback by this shift in him she stepped out of his hands. Yes she was definitely missing out on something. Probably some more Cardassian masculine nonsense. She brushed off not really wanting to think about that at the moment.

“If we wait till day getting that back will be more difficult when it’s completely frozen,” She pointed at the crab that had a large layer of frost built over it in the hours since it’s death, “We should take it back to bolster our food stores since we neither have the tolerance or the supplies to handle this kind of cold in the future.” She reasoned feeling oddly unsure of herself for once.

Nintem had now approached them, “It’d also be good to get back and use the dermal regenerator.” He said running his knuckles down her neck reminding her of the throbbing on both sides.

“Yes.” She replied as his touch seemed to awaken all the sores she’d gotten today.

If she had planned it more thoroughly she’d have brought her own dermal regenerator but had decided on some impromptu research instead of planning for it like a more experienced officer would have. This was one of those times where she missed having a senior officer around. Their experience meant they often thought of more possibilities which she was prone to forget in her excitement. Winifred had been healing herself as soon as she’d finish her after sex shower. But with no sonic shower or regenerator near the pain became more apparent now that’d she’d have to sit with it for the entire, several hours walk back to the Naprem. What was becoming most noticeable was the no-doubt heavy bruising on her ass and thighs from Nintem hard dicking her earlier. Nintem leaned into her and she could hear him pull in a deep breath. Hair rising on the back of her neck at that but she didn’t push him away. It was when he planted a kiss on the cloth right above where he’d bit her that she stepped back. Feeling that was a little too intimate for right now.

“Yes we should head back. I certainly would like to get this taken care of.” She gestured to herself.

Dukat finished putting his armor back on and grabbed several pieces of driftwood he had stashed and proceeded to make torches. Winifred helped him as they wrapped the wood in silence before lighting them. Of course the light was for her benefit. They seemed very capable of seeing with such low light. What they needed from it was the heat. Since this crab was smaller than the last one it wasn’t to difficult to carry it back between all three of them while each holding a torch. They kept close as they entered the forest. Both for the heat but also since they’d avoided going into the woods at night. Her tricorder felt heavy and useless on her belt. No longer having it’s facts to reassure her of what exactly was around them. That’s the thing about the dark, it distorts things. Both real and imagined. Their torch light casting long shadows between the humming trees. The faint glow from some of those low flowers only noticeable in the far distance and fading as they got closer.

Forests always sounded different at night. Quieter definitely, but what sounds were there seemed louder due to their unfamiliarity. Creatures that only came out at night called, making familiar places feel foreign. Winifred felt tense as they walked. Knowing that she’d probably feel more secure if she could see as well in the dark as the Cardassians but she couldn’t. She had to rely on the distorted, limited range of the torch light. That warm orange light distorting the crab they carried to look even more monstrous. She’d hate to have to run into one of those at night. The air was cold each of them held their torches as close to themselves as they could without risking lighting hair or cloth on fire. Their breathing coming out in blooms of smoke. The walk back felt so much longer than the walk into the woods had been. Both men were silent the whole way. No doubt feeling the same sort of tension only night brought. Without any tech they were unguarded in the darkness, where predators liked to roam. Thankfully they didn’t run into any old or new animals on their way back. It probably would have been a pleasant walk if it wasn’t for them having been attacked hours ago, the cold, and the throbbing pain in her ass and neck.

The Naprem had their bonfire still going when they arrived back. Her feet feeling relief at knowing she wouldn’t have to trip over anymore surprise roots. The torch light hadn’t quite been bright enough for her eyes to pick them up in front of her before her toes would collide with them. Two people were sitting around the fire. The contrast of their dark shapes over the bright orange light made it impossible for her to tell who they were from the tree line. Approaching the fire they dropped the crab a distance away from the heat. The stark cold enough to preserve it till they decided to do something about it. Winifred’s sore muscles seemed to protest even more now that she was back, those hours of walking taking their toll on her bruised ass.

“You look like you’re about to drop where you stand.” Damar said from where he was sitting by the fire.

She hadn’t noticed him. Too caught up in not collapsing from exhaustion she didn’t realize she had walked right next to him.

“Maybe you should spend the night here?” Damar asked.

The thought of walking all the way back to the runabout made her feet ache, “Yes I think I will.” She mumbled not wanting to be standing for a moment more.

Sitting on one of the logs she stared at the fire. Lost in thought, unaware someone had approached her till she felt contact. Looking over Prec was there pulling her coat back to heal the scabbed over bites on her neck and shoulders.

“Is there anything else?” He asked.

“Yeah but I’d rather do that myself.” She said taking the dermal regenerator from him and heading inside.

Vague memory of where the communal shower leading her. Once there she peeked inside and saw that there were toilets. Closing herself in one she then healed the dark bruises on her ass and thighs. They were even noticeable in the low light. Done she went back outside and gave Prec back the regenerator. Now less sore she was considering heading back to the runabout anyway. But she was still so exhausted and her shoes hadn’t dried as much as she initially thought so she was standing in some damp socks. Damar was still sitting by the fire and since he didn’t really bullshit her she decided to ask him.

“So where am I sleeping?” She pointed to the Naprem.

He stood up, “We’ve got some extra beds follow me.”

Going back inside she noticed that Erott looked to be passed out at the communications console. Too tired to wake him up she followed Damar. He lead her to what looked like a barracks. Single beds lined up and welded to the walls, space underneath used for storage with drawers. It was easy for her to tell which ones were owned. Lejac and Oyut looked to already be sleeping in theirs and the rest of the owned ones all seemed to have their storage a little over stuffed. Apparently Klingon ships don’t expect you to have so many personal items. Finding one of the two empty beds she just kicked off her shoes and stripped down to her undershirt and underwear. Climbing under the blanket she didn’t have time to consider whether the bed was comfortable or not because she was out almost as soon as she laid down.

Winifred forgot she had slept at the Naprem when she woke up and sat up suddenly very concerned with how she got there till she remembered. Rolling her shoulders she felt so much better after a full nights sleep. The dream from last night drifting out of her mind. What had it been about? She couldn’t quite remember other than it had been a really horny dream. Moving so her feet were hanging on the edge of the bed she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she saw Lejac stretching out his neck as he seemed to also be getting up. He was at least shirtless the blanket covering his pelvis. Noticing her he smiled and looked away nervously. Cute, she thought before grabbing her clothes and standing up. Walking by him to head to the shower she heard that sound, that rumbling. Turning to look back at him he was rubbing his neck looking embarrassed. He glanced up at her before looking away. Winifred felt very confident next to his nervousness. It wasn’t something she was used to feeling, experienced at least in any sort of sexual way. Pants over her shoulder, shoes in her other hand she smiled back at him before walking out the door.

“You coming?” She called back, the sound of quick footsteps approaching let her know that he was.

He followed her into the communal shower, no one else was inside. She was beginning to suspect that the low light was for more than just cause they had better night vision. But to give the illusion of privacy. Lejac staying a few steps behind her as she choose the shower farthest from the door. She stripped and hung up her clothes on the rail. Reminding herself that she should clean those when she gets back to the runabout. Naked she felt a hand gently rest on her arm. Turning to look Lejac had stepped behind her but wasn’t touching her just yet. It seems he slept completely naked since he wasn’t wearing anything and didn’t have anything to hang up. Smiling at him he took that as an okay to step closer so their bodies were touching. Hand reaching over her shoulder she pressed heavily into his ridges. He groaned and placed his hands on her hips. Lejac leaned down to kiss at her throat.

“I can tell what you did last night, you smell so good.” He whispered into her neck.

Of course he could, she walked them into the shower. Not able to easily see she turned to face him. One hand stroking up his neck the other feeling for the controls. Finding them she turned them on and immediately turned the heat down since it was much to hot for her.

“Pick me up.” She told him.

Without question he did what she asked. Legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his shoulders, pressing herself tight to him. Head leaning over his shoulder so she could see the stark lines of the light coming in from the hall. Apart of her was aware that she was recreating what she saw yesterday, another just really wanted to get fucked in the shower. Because while she was finding being the more dominant partner appealing, she also felt so gross. Having sex on the beach is not the most hygienic and she has also never had sex in the shower so why not? With where she was resting on him she could feel his wet slit rub against her vulva. The end of his dick starting to peak out, rubbing against her clit. Grinding into him he moaned, the end of the sound having that hiss to it. She could feel him extending out and lined herself up so he would do so right into her. The groan he let out she could feel deep into her chest. Slowly he extended into her, whether consciously or not on his part she was enjoying the feeling. Lejac stepped forward so she was pressed into the back of the shower. The feel of the sonic shower adding a different kind of sensory input.

Seated in her, back pressed to the cool wall of the shower she grinded into him. He ran his nose down her neck, the shower moving her hair around them. With his hands on her hips he started rubbing into her. The sort of motion Damar did though not nearly as intense. More of a gentle rolling motion to Damar’s firm, consuming presses. Winifred could just barely hear the wet sound of them over the hum of the sonic shower. The soothing vibrations of the shower blending nicely with the gentle movements Lejac was giving her. He started kissing and giving little bites to her neck. Nothing deep just the slightest of pressure on her. It was a nice change of pace from what she’s had the past couple of days. It was such a soothing sort of sex that she felt like she was sinking into a warm bath. She hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes and was nuzzling into his neck till the steady, slow climb to the top of her orgasm reached her and she groaned in his ear. Cracking open her eyes she saw the shape of someone in the doorway. Their face obscured due to the harsh contrast between the light in the hall behind them and the low light in the bathroom.

He walked towards them, the sound of fabric soft in the air as he stripped. Walking up to them like this was a normal sort of situation felt odd till he got close enough for her to see him. One hand grabbing Lejac’s ridges between firm fingers. Lejac moaned the bite he gave having a little pain to it from that. Oyut stepped closer to them, his body wider than Lejac’s.

“I had to start the fire.” He said leaning into Lejac, Lejac hissied but after so long with them she could tell it didn’t have any conviction behind it, “I leave you alone for an hour and this is how I find you?” The chastising tone had a flush rise in Winifred.

Lejac however seemed to like it since he pressed her a little harder into the shower. She could feel his neck expanding under her chin. A second set of hands ghosted over Lejac’sso she could feel them under her thighs. Oyut turned so he was looking at her.

“Do you mind if I join?” His tone oddly polite, almost the opposite of what he had just used with Lejac.

She considered it, it’s not like it would be her first threesome and she was feeling much better after being healed and sleep, “Come on in.” She smiled, “Just no fighting amongst yourselves.” While last night had been fun she had felt like she was wrangling alligators.

He smiled at her leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. That flush spreading through her, Oyut’s hands moved up to grab her thighs right under her knees. Stepping closer to them had Lejac pressing farther into her and Oyut separating her legs so he could stand between them. He leaned away to go to the other side of Lejac’s neck. The hands under her knees gripping her a little harder. Lejac now pressed between them. Oyut then began pulling her into Lejac. His pace quicker, firmer. That grind longer, with more pressure. A whine left her which covered whatever Oyut said to Lejac. The only thing she noticed was Lejac’s loud groan in response. Oyut directed Lejac for a bit before sliding his hands up her things. A brief moment to squeeze Lejac’s hands before grabbing her ass. His fingers pressing into the soft flesh of her ass as he really started to use Lejac to fuck her. She moaned as Lejac was used like a toy between them. The hissing rumbles of Lejac grew louder. Another orgasm on the way Lejac tensed under her as he came. The grunt that came out of him seemed to make him vibrate. 

Slumping over her, he panted into her ear. Her clit still throbbing she could see that Oyut had bit Lejac on the shoulder. Oyut took a step back, his hands sliding back up to her knees as Lejac slumped down and crawled out from between them. Winifred being held up by Oyut’s hands alone for a moment before he stepped into her spread legs. Lejac sat behind him panting.

“Sorry about him he’s young.” Oyut said with such even words as he slid into her.

The mess of both her wetness and Lejac’s leavings making for a smooth slide. Having just had Lejac pressed to her she could easily feel the differences between them even though she couldn’t see that well in the low light. Oyut was wider, his scales felt thicker. He had a bit of a belly that seemingly all older men got at some point. But the press into her was fantastic. Now so far Winifred has felt like she’s kept a hold of things for the most part. What hit her was like being lost in sensation like last night but for much longer. Because when Oyut started moving he didn’t stop and didn’t tire for some time. Oyut made it sound like it was an age thing and it seemed to be the complete opposite to humans because he rolled and grinded her through five orgasms. The intensity of it by the end had her whining, the sensory input so intense she could swear she could feel it in every nerve. Each roll of his steady, calm motions pulled a sound out of her. She was gonna need to drink some water after this because she was gonna be dehydrated. At some point after her fifth one she had started mumbling little pleas. This must be either what got Oyut off or when he decided he was done. Because with her little mumbles it took him only a few grinds to finish into her. Unlike everyone else the sound he made was low and deep. So low that she really only felt it rather than heard it.

He sighed contentedly as he stepped away from her. As if he hadn’t just royally fucked her brains out. Legs having difficulty holding her up she leaned into him, tired after being up for not even an hour. Tenderly Oyut proceeded to help her shower. Too worn out at the moment to finish it herself. But as her over sensitivity lowered she gained back enough energy that he backed off of her when she pushed him away to finish cleaning herself. Neither of them said anything, Oyut just grabbed his stuff and left after leaving a parting kiss where her throat met her shoulder. The sound of his breath near her ear causing a pleasant tingle in her skin before they left her to finish bathing in privacy.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this so not well edited.

Exiting the shower feeling much more like a full human instead of like a grime covered rock Winifred got back into her clothes and stretched. Nothing seemed to need healing but these clothes were much more noticeably gross now that she was clean. Poking her head into the bridge Erott was still passed out at the communications console. She’d wake him up after she cleans her clothes. Outside Dukat and Damar were talking about something or other aways from the ship while Nintem and Prec sat around the fire. To say it was day would be a bit of a misnomer. It was definitely lighter but the sun hanged low and didn’t look like it was planning to get much higher. If they didn’t have secure, heated spaces this cold would be worrying. For Winifred it still sucked because she had to walk back to the runabout in it while the moss on the grounds usual moisture that collected there each morning had frozen over. Every step had a firm crunch under her feet and she was glad her shoes had good grip because it would be easy to slide in it without it.

The guys seemed to be minding their business and left her alone to walk back to the runabout. Once she was there she stripped and ran the disinfectant over her clothes thoroughly. How she wished she had a refresher right now. Sure she’d still be wearing the same clothes but they would feel much cleaner. While the disinfectant did clean it it didn’t do much to preserve or maintain the fabric itself. The blue of her shirt had faded a bit in the past month. But disinfected clothes were still better than days old, sand covered ones. Putting them back on she combed out her hair which she hadn’t had a chance to do since yesterday. She then spent the next hour or so taking apart the tricorder, drying the internals with a cloth and laying them out to air dry for awhile. Hopefully it would still work. While they had discovered edible flora and fauna to go without a way to detect possible changes in the environment would suck. Especially since this planets seasons seemed to shift rapidly.

Finished with the tricorder she walked back to the Naprem. The frozen water on the moss still there, the sun still really low in the sky, but thankfully no wind to make the bite of the cold worse. Back at the Naprem most of the crew was hanging around near the fire. Prec and Nintem were thawing out some of the frozen crab. Dukat and Damar looked to be bundling themselves up. She didn’t want to talk to him but Dukat addressed her.

“Ah ensign you’re back.” His tone chipper, “We have good news. Erott was able to find a way to code out to just Cardassian and Federation frequencies.”

“Oh that’s fantastic.” She was genuinely happy to hear that.

“Yes he’s spread out the range as far as the Naprem’s systems will allow. So we should hopefully have someone coming to pick us up soon.” He pulled on some gloves. She didn’t even know they had those.

“Wait than where are you going?” She asked.

“Just to retrieve the equipment we left in the forest last night. It’s not wise to leave behind Cardassian technology for others to find.” As if anyone would find much to exploit from a grappling hook and some climbing equipment.

But she didn’t say that she just told them good luck and to stay warm. Going into the Naprem she headed towards the bridge. Erott wasn’t there but she could see on the console that the distress call was going strong. The range looked farther than she’d expect from such damaged systems but she supposed he did have the runabout’s tech to boost them. With this kind of range there’s no way they wouldn’t be heard. They had warped near the Klingon border and while they didn’t know which system they landed in the Federation was punctual about checking it’s borders and keeping their sensors wide. Wondering where Erott was she did a quick look through of the ship. She found him snoring loudly in bed. After his weeks of little sleep she left him be. The sleep you get after finishing something long and difficult is always the best kind. Heading back outside she found Oyut and Lejac sitting by the fire talking. Winifred wished she had gloves because the cold was really seeping into her fingers. She joined them by the fire just staring at it for a bit.

“What are you gonna do when you get back?” Lejac asked her pulling her from her thoughts.

“I’m definitely changing into some new clothes. I never thought I’d miss a refresher or anything till this. What about you? She asked.

“I am getting myself a glass of Kanar. Damar drank us through our stores pretty fast and being stuck here sober has been awful.”

“What about you Oyut?” Who seemed to be whittling.

“Oh, I’d probably get myself a steaming bowl of zabu stew.” He swiped off anther sliver of wood, “Nothing like food to remind you when you’ve made it home.”

“What about you Prec?” Prec and Nintem were sitting on the other side of the fire.

“My father and I planned on going out to some of the nature preserves when I got back to Cardassia Prime. Now I’m not so sure that would be very enjoyable. I think’d I just want to spend the day in my own home and relax.” She couldn’t quite see him since the fire was between them but she could catch glimpses of him every now and then.

“Nintem?”

“I’m gonna go and spend some time with my eldest. Missed her birthday through all this. She’s 10 now, I think she’ll understand though. She’s like her mother that way.” Nintem didn’t look up from the herbs he was chopping. Winifred was surprised he managed to find some since it seemed the less hardy vegetation was freezing over.

The rest of the day the guys started packing in the supplies they had moved out of the ship. Due to the damage it suffered the Naprem and the runabout would need to be towed back to DS9. Dukat and Damar came back when the sun was setting. With it being so low in the sky already that didn’t take long. They got back in time for supper. It was when Winifred had her bowl in hand just about to take a bite when she found herself in a transporter beam. With a blink she was in a transporter room bowl still in hand. Looking up she saw the tech staring at her weirdly. They were the one who beamed her out without warning not the other way around.

“So you were on the planet we have seven other life signs and what looks like two downed ships?” They asked.

“Yes that is Dukat and the crew of the Naprem. I and two others who didn’t make it were shot out of warp by Klingons and crash landed. We were taking the Naprem back to DS9 for repairs and we only just managed to get a signal out.” She explained, “Where exactly are we?”

Apparently they were less than three hours warp away from DS9. However being shot out of warp had them deviate into a different system than was along their flight path. Meaning that the search crew didn’t find them because they were out of the usual spots and happened to not magically pick where they were at when looking randomly. The ship that picked them up was a galaxy class starship. It easily managed to tow the Naprem and the runabout. They beamed up Dukat and the crew of the Naprem. But before they left she showed the captain where they had buried Dr. Elis and Ensign Drury. She was allowed to go back to the ship while they got dug them out to be brought home. Dukat showed them where his lost crew member was. Overall after the month of being on that planet she felt both relief at being back in a familiar setting but also a little unsettled at it felt so sudden. The trip back wasn’t noteworthy other than Dukat and the rest of the Naprem seemed to avoid her.

Back at DS9 the first thing she did was change into some clean clothes. The second thing she did was file a report about her being MIA. She then got a bite to eat at the replimant, the hubbub felt much less annoying and much more reassuring after spending so much time with so few people. After that she went and got debriefed. She kept the whole Ghroketh stuff out of the report and her debrief. The last thing she wanted was for her Starfleet file to get her labeled as the Ghroketh girl or some other nickname she’d get from such an incident. It was after this she went to the one place she was dreading, the medical clinic.

She went into the clinic and Dr. Bashir smiled when he saw her, the nurse busy running some tests through the computer, “Ah, Ensign Decker I’m glad you came. Was wondering if I’d have to drag you in, some people are just not fond of required medical examinations.” He started walking her towards a table in the center of the clinic.

“Could we go to a more private table?” She asked, depending on the results he got she did not want it to be said in front of others.

“Sure,” He said with an understanding smile.

Going to a more walled in area he pulled the curtain to give some privacy, “Now is there anything you’d like to tell me before I run a scan?” His voice was even and patient.

She hesitated, “It’ll be confidential, just between us unless you want me to inform someone.” He reassured her.

Feeling more secure she started, “Well, I had quite a bit of sex on that planet.” She started her voice oddly higher in the way someone gets when they’re admitting something uncomfortable.

“Okay and I’m not saying it wasn’t but was it all consensual?” He asked his voice free of judgment.

“Oh yeah that’s not what I’m concerned about here.” She clarified.

“So you’re worried about a pregnancy?” He asked.

“Yeah pretty much. I didn’t plan to have kids to begin with and since I hadn’t had any in a year it wasn’t like I was keeping up on my birth control.” She explained.

“Okay well if there is one we can go from there. You have options here.” He pulled out his scanner, “Are you ready for a scan?” He asked.

She nodded. It took only a moment for him to scan her. The familiar sound of it humming seemed louder than normal.

“Well first things first. Congratulations you’re not pregnant.” He smiled, “However you do seem to have a parasite in your intestines. It seems to mostly just be eating your food rather than doing any damage.” He went and filled a hypo spray, “This will take care of it but you may have some rough times in the bathroom over the next day or two. If it’s any longer than that let me know.” She gave him the go ahead to give it to her.

She stood from the table, “Well thanks Doctor, I appreciate it.”

“If I may,” He stepped a bit closer to her, “Was it Dukat? I’m not judging you if it was but it might be something you should talk to someone about.”

She hesitated, understanding what he meant but still a little uncomfortable with him knowing the full story, “Well yes and no.” The confusion clear on his face, “How much do you know about Ghroketh doctor?” She asked.

“Not much most files on it are labeled as biased and Garak has found a way to never answer my questions about it every time I ask. Are you saying he was in Ghroketh?” His voice was soft, tone even.

“They all were. I slept with six of them.” He was giving her an alarmed look, “Oh don’t worry I had it covered. In fact I think I need to try and learn more about it because they were all acting weird by the end there. Dukat was like deferring to me which is the last thing I’d expect from such a narcissist. It was a really strange, but an enjoyable experience.” A blush bloomed on her face, “To be honest there was something kinda nice about having so many men at my beck and call. I might end up missing it a bit.” She admitted.

Dr. Bashir listened to her patiently the whole time, “That does sound odd. I could try and ask Garak again. Maybe bringing up Dukat..,” She gave him a look, “Not in that I’d mention you only with how much Garak dislikes Dukat I might get him to tell me something by mentioning him.” 

She shrugged. “You’re welcome to try.” Finished in medical she had one place left to go before she was done with her back home errands.

She found Lieutenant O’Brien repairing something in a Jeffery's tube near ops. When she called in for him it startled him and had him bang his elbow on the wall of the tube. She heard him make a noise of pain before he crawled out. It took him a moment to recognize her.

“Ensign Decker? Where have you been? You were missing in action for over a month.” He asked.

“Oh trust me I know. Got shot out of warp by Klingon’s and spent a month on planet waiting for the Naprem’s engineer to fix comms. Just got back a few hours ago.” She answered.

He let out an annoyed sound, “That probably means Dukat is still alive isn’t it?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered.

“Can’t ever expect some bad things to just clean themselves up can you.” He then looked up at her, “Wait what did you want to talk to me about right away?”

“You still hold those engineering training and seminar sessions right?” She asked.

He gave her a look, “I recall inviting you several times to those and what was it you said?” He paused for affect, “Ah, that you’d rather play the knife game but instead of trying to get between your fingers,” He gestured stabbing a knife down between his spread fingers, “ it’d be your toes because and I quote ‘learning about engineering would be a more painful experience’.” He said looking smug.

And unfortunately for her he had a right to it right now, “Yes well being stranded on a planet that was less than three hours warp away for a month because the engineer wasn’t Federation trained has really warmed me up to it.” He laughed at that.

“Well I am still doing those you’re welcomed to join in. It would help avoid a repeat of that, that’s for sure. Wait so you were on that planet for a month with how many Cardies?”

“Seven Cardassian men. Honestly wasn’t the worst experience I’ve had but I am definitely glad to see other human faces again.” She replied

“No doubt it.” He said before turning to crawl back into the tube, “See you later ensign.”

Afterwards she went back to her quarters. Quickly grew bored and decided to head to Quarks. The noise and clatter of the bar was a welcome sound after so long with just humming trees. It was early evening when they got back so the bar was relatively full. But what attracted her eyes was the entirety of the Naprem sitting at a table together. And when they saw her, shit you not all of them except Erott started weirdly fumbling with their drinks . A little confused she walked towards them. Like cats caught eating something they shouldn’t they scattered at her approached. Erott was laughing by the time she got there, drink in hand.

“What the hell was that about?” She asked more than a little pissed at that kind of response.

Erott slowly came down from laughing, “Well after this last month I don’t think any of them is gonna wanna spend time around you in public.” That more than a little offended her.

“What? Why?” Not that she really wanted to. It’s not like she wanted them as friends or anything but after a month alone on an alien planet and after having some casual sex she’d expect a little more of a welcome than that.

“You really don’t know much about Ghroketh huh?” He gestured to a chair next to him, “You should sit down. You’ll find this amusing.”

Winifred sat down, “So this has to do with Ghroketh?” 

“Yes,” He took a drink and nodded, “You see Ghroketh isn’t just a rutt. It’s why a lot of Cardassian soldiers lied or exaggerated it to their Bajoran mistresses or whatever. Because while it was used as an excuse for some terrible actions that’s not really what Ghroketh does to a man.” He took another drink, “It’s more like establishing a connection with someone. It’s why a lot of the Cardassian military are allowed to visit home when they’re actually in it. Most people try to spend all their Ghroketh’s with their wives or partners because who ever you spend it with ends up….having influence over you. However it’s not something we can truly hide as it happens often, a few times a year usually. So Central Command turns a blind eye to lying about it as both a means to excuse their soldiers actions but also so it can’t be used against higher officials by...persons unfriendly to Cardassia.” That was not what she was expecting.

“So what? I can control them now?” She asked a little baffled.

He shook his head, “Not in a mind control or manipulative sense. It’s more like,” He made a frustrated sigh, “It’s more like they’ll now see you as apart of their family if that makes sense? Not like a sister or anything more like another romantic partner no matter how little time you have or will spend with them, how little you have in common or even if you don’t like each other. They’ll always have a desire to impress and please you which is why upper Cardassian officials mistresses and partners are so scrutinized.” Oh, OH!

“Well of all things that’s not what I thought was happening.” That certainly made certain things make more sense, “So since we didn’t there isn’t that problem between us?” She asked.

“Yeah if anything this has made my whole evening. I haven’t seen that many grown men flee from a woman since the cover up around my sisters wedding. It was hilarious.” At least he’s having a good time with it.

“So what they’re just gonna avoid me from now on?” 

He shrugged, “Who knows I’m not their keeper.” He took another drink of Kanar, “Some of them might come back to visit you others might avoid you as much as possible. Either way since Central Command as it was is gone we won’t get punished for it but old habits die hard.” He said finishing his glass.

“Well thanks for the explanation. With how much you Cardassians hate telling people things I was worried I wouldn’t ever know what the hell was going on.” She was thankful and he was right she did find it amusing.

“Well we were on that rock for a while and you’re the one who’s gonna have six grown men connected to you. It seemed unfair to you to not let you know what exactly happened.” He got up to get himself another glass, “Either way I like you ensign. You’re tougher than Federation types usually are.”

“Thanks.” Unsure what else to say as he walked to get another glass from Quark.

Speaking of Quark she came here to get a drink. Heading to the bar she ordered her usual and went to sit down on the upper level. Before she got even halfway through her drink, just trying to enjoy some people watching Dax and Garak walked into the bar not even a few steps apart. What made this eventually funny was they seemed to be racing, looking around the bar before Garak locked eyes with her on the upper level. It was here she realized they were looking for her because Jadzia seemed to try and elbow Garak out of her way to get to her first. It and the light buzz she felt coming on had her giggling at them. They reached her at the same time, gave each other a look and seemed to decided on something. Both sat down at the table with her.

“So what did happen on that planet?” Jadzia said first leaning closer, clearly interested.

Dax was her commanding officer and Winifred always really liked Jadzia. She was very confident, supportive and considerate of those around her while still being really fun. They’d get lunch together sometimes. Garak however she had very little experience with. She’d gotten a dress altered from him once and he was always very polite but it was odd for him to just spring in to see her, especially like this.

“Yes I’ve heard you were there for a month, quite a long time to spend with someone like Dukat.” Garak interjected when she hesitated to answer.

“Nothing horrible outside of the deaths of Dr. Eris and Ensign Drury if that’s what you’re concerned with.” Was her vague reply.

She’d might be comfortable telling Jadzia about it. Out of any of her coworkers on station she’d be the first to understand.

“How very reassuring.” Garak started, “However I can’t help but suspect that something happened. The only crew member of the Naprem that is here is Erott. And with the good doctor asking me some odd questions earlier it’s hard to imagine that nothing of interest happened in over a month, isolated, on an alien planet.” The way he asked questions was to not really ask them just insinuate he had information while not saying what.

Jadzia was giving Garak a look, “And I’m just curious. We haven’t detailed life on that planet yet.”

“Well I don’t know what Dr. Bashir told you or didn’t tell you but it’s not your concern.” She answered Garak.

He gave her a polite smile, “Well you know where my shop is in case you need any hasty hemlines done.” Before he turned to leave. She had heard a rumor that he used to be a spy and seeing as he left her with a statement that she see a double meaning to it seemed to fit.

She spent the rest of the night telling Jadzia about her findings on the planet. But she didn’t stay out too late, she went home after her second drink. Federation funerals for Dr. Elis and Drury were the next day and while she didn’t know them very well she was the last to see them so she was going to go to at least this one. Since this wasn’t a time of war their remains were to be sent to their families to be dealt with as they saw fit once they had an official Starfleet funeral. While not drunk she was certainly tipsy as she went to her quarters. What she wasn’t expecting was Dukat of all people leaning against the door frame.

“Ah ensign, I wondered how much longer you’d make me wait.” As if she had asked him here instead of him just showing up.

She smiled, a lovely feeling was filling her. One that was blossoming because she was no longer trapped on a planet with just him and his men. Here, now, she had the upper hand. So she can tell Dukat what she actually wants to say.

“Listen Dukat,” She said unable to keep the mirth out of her voice, “Just because I fucked you a couple of times does NOT mean I like you or want you hanging around OR that I want to have sex with you again. You having weird attachment issues is your problem not mine.” Here she put her hand on his chest and pushed him off of her door frame, “You’re probably the most self-obsessed man I ever met and I find your actions and politics to be horrendous. The fact you are walking around this station instead of in prison for your crimes infuriates me. No matter how good having sex with you is it is not worth having to deal with all of this,” Winifred then gestured to all of Dukat, “So you aren’t coming in, you’re never coming in and now you’re gonna turn around and leave me the hell alone.” And there she stood waiting.

He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it because he closed it. He then put out his hands in a ‘woah there’ gesture before taking a step back.

“Well if that’s what you want ensign. But I will be around Deep Space 9 in the future should you ever have need of me.” Of course.

“Leave Dukat.” She said. 

He put his hands back up and walked away leaving her alone in front of her home. Sighing in frustration but pleased she got to tell him off after a MONTH of having to listen to him. Going on and on about how great Central Command was or how well he ran the Occupation. Winifred was glad she would not have to keep her mouth shut like that anytime soon.

Inside her quarters she sat on her couch for a minute deciding if she wanted to head straight to bed or take a shower in HER shower first. A ping from her padd caught her attention. Opening it up she had over 10 messages all coming from six different comms. And these comm codes were ones she recognized because she had logged them into her padd weeks ago. Opening them up each one was a varying degree of wanting to meet or talk to her. She might end up needing that hemming after all.

End of Crashing Through Cultures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where I took some variations on Ghroketh than is in Benevolence. Unless of course you wanna make the implications in Benevolence even darker 🙃.


End file.
